A Match Made For Heaven
by Sabre gurl
Summary: It's a story from James point of veiw, with unsuspected turns! Lily is the rock of the school dubbed not to be messed with and know never to cry. James is just another guy trying to find his way, when she comes along and changes his life for good. R/R
1. The Prank

1 The Prank  
  
Lily seat with her legs tucked under her on an armchair reading a book. While I seat with my three best friends in the world. They were talking about are next prank and I wasn't listening. I found my self staring at Lily, my favorite pass time, we would go back and forth insulting each other, then the next minute we were friends again. She changed over the summer, she know had curves in all the right places. I finally looked at her as girl; it took me to are 7th year. Her flaming hair was tied in a lose ponytail, with strains in her face. What was I thinking I couldn't like Lily? Think about something else James. Don't fool your self, your head over heels, another girls got you. "Bloody hell" I yelled aloud.  
  
"James, what's bugging you?" Sirius asked punching me.  
  
"Oh nothing, just thinking. I'm going to bug Lil's. Be right back. K guys?" I got to my feet before they could answer me.  
  
"K" They all answer as I walked away.  
  
"Yo, Lil's what you reading?" I took the book from her and started to read aloud "He embraced her in a passionate kiss and ……. What are you reading?" I said with disgust.  
  
"Give it" she jumped up as I held it over her head. She was in a tang top and shorts. Ow; hot she's on fire. Before I realized what she was doing, she had me pined to the floor.  
  
"Got you," she said with satisfaction grabbing the book from my hands.  
  
"You can have me," I said with out thinking.  
  
"Never" she got off me and walked up to her dorm. Leaving me to watch her walk away.  
  
"Wake up, Prongs" Remus said helping me up from the floor. "You got it for Lily, I know it."  
  
"Remus don't tell Sirius he'll have a field day. Please."  
  
"I wont but it's really obverse he'll figure it out."  
  
"Don't tell him" I pleaded.  
  
" I wont my lips are sealed." He portended to lock a lock and throw the key away.  
  
"Thanks moony. So what's his new prank I was distracted."  
  
"Well he wants to pull a big one on the Slytherin's, were making a potion to turn their hair pink, skin red and teeth green. It should be done tomorrow morning. Will sneak into the kitchen and put it in their drinks and slip into the great hall unnoticed." We walked in to the dorm to the smell of rotten eggs. I almost fainted.  
  
"Prongs, I think I did something wrong" Sirius said motioning me over to him. I checked the potion realizing the mistake and I fixed it. "Thanks, man you're a life saver" he said patting me on the back. Later on that night whenever one was sleeping I snuck in to the common room and set by the fire thinking about the last few years. My moms death in the first year, finding out about Remus, becoming Animagus, all my girl friends, Lily, the pranks and so on.  
  
"So how was your summer?" Lily asked sitting next to me.  
  
"Ok." I said shifting in my seat.  
  
"Just Ok, that doesn't sound good" she said worried.  
  
"No, it was great" I smiled and I saw her expression lighten. "How was your summer?"  
  
"Fun" is all she said before she broke out in laughter.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing, just something that happened over the summer with Sarah."  
  
"What?" I smiled.  
  
"Oh, well she…" And it went on like this all night talking about are summer. It was so much fun to talk to each other. I laughed so hard I though a broke my ribs. I wake up early with Lily's head on chest. I pushed the hair out of her face but she didn't wake up. So I picked her up and brought her to her dorm laying her down, I pulled the covers over her.  
  
"James no, stop" she yelled.  
  
"Lily, what?" I said shacking her but she still didn't wake up, she was dreaming.  
  
"Lily" came Sarah's sleepy voice. I ran from the dorm to my room before she saw me. Peter opened my curtains, "Time to go James."  
  
"Ain't be there in a sec." I changed into my robes and met them at the door.  
  
"Got the potion Remus?" Sirius said taking control like always.  
  
"Got it" Remus answered. We all came in close as Sirius told us are jobs, Peter was looking out, Sirius was putting the potions in the drinks with Remus, and I was keeping the house elves busy with a bag of clothes. We all put a hand in and headed to the kitchens. When we got there Peter stayed out side as Remus; Sirius and me went in.  
  
"All elves come I have a gift for all, it's a big surprise from the fellow Gryffindors, It's a grand surprise, that you all will love, it's great." I went on like that for about 3 more minutes before I started to hand stuff out, they were all in a state of shock, like I gave them the hope diamond or something. Minutes later Sirius and Remus came from the main kitchen. We ran as fast as we could to the great hall. We got there at the end of the head master Graystones speech. Taking are seat to see are work in action. We realized something went wrong when not only the Slytherin's hair was changing colors the head masters was too. Also different people from all the houses started to scream then Sirius, Remus and Peter's hair turn pink, and there skin started to change color, I fell to the floor laughing.  
  
"James" Sirius yelled.  
  
"What my all mighty Pinkness" I said braking into another wave of laughter.  
  
"Let's go see Madam Hoppy," he said turning to leave with Remus and Peter behind him.  
  
Class went by so slow with out my buds. But in my last class of the day Potions with the Professor Frin the coolest of all my teachers and also the nicest. I got to be paired with Lily.  
  
"James add the dragon claw SLOWLY," she said handing it to me.  
  
"Lil's I know I'm tied with you for potions and ever other class for best student."  
  
"Just making sure, oh and thanks for last night" she turned away and I thought I could see her blush.  
  
"So you had fun," I said pocking her in the stomach.  
  
"James" she said turning to me with a smirk "Add the dragon claw."  
  
"Yes, mam" I add the dragon claw, with the biggest smile. Could Lily Evans Like me, James Potter, oh how I hoped so, next time we were alone, I'm going to ask her out, I told my self turning to her for my next order. 


	2. The Christmas Dance

Thanks For your reviews. I will try and make my chapters longer or post them real close together. Please write any opinions you have or ideas. Well thanks again and enjoy!  
  
~Antoinettte~  
  
The Christmas Dance  
  
Christmas was here before I knew it and I wasn't able to find Lily alone or maybe it was that I didn't want to. There was a dance before we were to go home. Lily was going with the jerk Brett Willington, Peter was going with someone Sirius turned down, Remus was going with Jessica as "friends", and Sirius was going with the girl he said was his one true love Sarah Trickle. Then there was me I didn't want to go, meaning I didn't feel like being tortured. I laid in bed as Remus, Sirius and Peter walked in the room.  
  
"James, old pal, What's with you?" Sirius asked me taking a seat on my bed.  
  
"Don't feel wel.l" I rolled over and stared at the curtain.  
  
"Hope ya feel better. We'll be back at midnight, see you then." He patted me on the back and went off to get ready with the others. As they left Remus yelled, "We'll make sure to get you some sweets." The door then slammed shut. I sprung to my feet looking threw my trunk for my candy and invisibility cloak my father gave me, my Second year at Hogwarts. I slid out the door to the common room and sat in a corner, watching everyone leave for the dance.  
  
I dropped my chocolate frog and my mouth hung open, when I saw Lily walking down the stairs. She glowed with radiance. She wore a long white dress that showed all her curves, it had a slit that went half way up her leg and her hair was in long curls down her back. She was an angel. I thought to myself as the last couple left the common room. Getting up from were I sat, still wrapped in my cloak, I sat in an armchair mesmerized by the burning fire. About 2 hours later, I heard someone storm threw the portrait door, I turned to she it was Lily, looking around quickly she ran up to her dorm slamming the door. I then ran to my dorm put my cloak and put my candy away. Then ran up to her dorm. "Lil's" I said knocking. No answer, so I let my self-in. "Lil's" I said again, she still didn't answer. I saw a lump under the covers, on one of the four poster beds. "Lil's" I said siting down beside her.  
  
"James" she answered in surprise.  
  
"Yeah, What's wrong?" I ran my hand over the covers.  
  
"Nothing" came her muffled voice.  
  
"Come on Lily, it doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out, your upset."  
  
"You wouldn't understand, you'd probably laugh."  
  
"Try me. I swear on my mother's grave I won't laugh." I slowly stated to pull the covers off.  
  
"Promise?!" she said siting up and looking straight at me.  
  
"Promise." I smiled back. There were tearstains down her cheek. I never saw Lily cry. She was a rock.  
  
"Well I found Brett kissing another girl." she said looking down.  
  
"That jerk! Don't let him get to you."  
  
"No, that's not all, he was kissing Kat, my so called best friend, she knew I was going out with him, but she went behind my back. James, thought she was my friend" silent tears started to roll down her cheeks.  
  
"It's ok Lil's. I'll be your new friend" I opened my arms to her and she fall into them. I pulled her on to my lap and held her in my arms. It felt so good to comfort her. "Are you staying for Christmas?" I asked breaking the silence.  
  
"Yes, that's the other thing. I don't want to but my parents are going on vaction to Paris with my older sister and there not taking me" She still wouldn't look at me.  
  
"Why?" I said holding her tight to me.  
  
"Because last time we went to Paris I said I hated it and never wanted to go again. But I do." She know was looking at me, I wiped away the tears that were running down her cheeks.  
  
"Then spend Christmas with me and the guys, were going to my summer house in Florida that's in the United States. Your parents and sister can freeze in Paris and you can get a tan with the hottest guy in school."  
  
This brought a smile to her face "I have to ask."  
  
"Then ask. I'll help you write the owl, I'm the king of conning parents."  
  
"Thanks James" she said hugging me after I put her down.  
  
"No, thank you. Your going to make this my best Christmas ever."  
  
"Oh, stop that" she said blushing.  
  
"No really" she rolled her eyes at me and we wrote the letter to her parents. We then went to the owlrey and sent it. She ran threw the portrait door and to her dorm and I chased after her. "Got you," I said tackling her to the floor of her dorm.  
  
"NO" she said tickling me.  
  
"Stop" I yelled tickling her back, we went back and forth for about an hour tickling on another till we were to tried. Lily laid down and pulled the covers over her.  
  
"So you give up," I said jumping on her bed next to her.  
  
"I guess!" she said yawing. I smiled and got up to leave. "James."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"This isn't a prank because if it is I'll kill you and your friends with my bare hands."  
  
"No, Lil's its not. It's just I like you a lot and I want to be friends, well more then friends but I know it want happen so, I want to be friends." I ran from the room hoping she wouldn't cancel the plans if her parents said yes. When I reach my room I opened the closet door and took at seat. This was my sanctuary, my place to think and relax. The door flow open and the dim light I could see Lily's figure, she shut the door and took a sat next to me.  
  
"Did you mean that?" she finally said.  
  
"Well yeah, no, maybe, I'm not sure" I stuttered. "How did you know I was in here?"  
  
"Answer my question and I'll answer yours." I could tell she was looking straight at me.  
  
"If it makes you happy, Lil's I like you."  
  
"Oh, James" her arms flew around my neck.  
  
"How did you know I was in here?" I asked again with a softer tone.  
  
"Did you forget already. When your mom, um… passed you stayed in here for almost a month and it was me and the guys, who brought you food. If anything upset you from then on you ran here."  
  
"Oh, yeah. I forgot" I ran my hands through my hair. Then I felt lily's lips on mine, she went to pull away, but I wouldn't let her. I pulled her close to me embracing her around the middle, her arms were loosely wrapped around my neck, and she was playing with my hair between her fingers. She kissed so gentle and with so much feeling, I was never kissed like this before, it sent me on a tail spin, my heart was beating in my throat when we finally parted. "Lil's I…"  
  
She put her finger on my lips to shut me up. "They'll be back soon. See you in the morning."  
  
"But.." she wouldn't let me speak. She got up from the floor and I followed suit. I walked her to the dorm door.  
  
"Night" she said kissing me on the cheek and leaving.  
  
"Night" I called after her. Still in shock I changed and laid down. But I couldn't sleep; I couldn't wait of tomorrow. I had her, she was the one, and I knew it. Soon after I laid down I heard people clunking up the stairs.  
  
"Hey, James you awake?" Sirius yelled. I portended to sleep. "James are you sleeping" he started to shake me. "James?"  
  
"Sirius leave him alone! He's sleeping!" came Remus voice.  
  
"Fine he loses out on the cake. I'm eating it." They finally laid down and the room went silent. I dosed off in the early hours only to wake up to Sirius jumping on my bed with Peter and Remus trying to stop him. Key word trying.  
  
"I'M UP! I'M UP!" I shouted as I joined then.  
  
"You guys are going to brake something like last time" Remus shouted.  
  
"Oh, shut up and have fun." I said as I pulled him on to the bed with us and like we were in first year again, we jumped till we all fell off. We all laid on the floor laughing hysterically when Lily and her friends (Sirius girl friend and Remus's "friend") barged in. "Lil's" I called out standing up. All the girl started to giggle and I realized it was because we were all in are boxers. I shrugged and said, "Hey, it covers as much as a bathing suit."  
  
They shoke their heads and looked up at us. "We thought something happened there was a loud bang and then something that sounded like screaming. You know your worse then two year olds!" Lily said and they all turned and left, shutting the door behind them. We all shrugged and got ready.  
  
"Guys, come here." I said standing in the middle of all are four poster beds.  
  
"Yeah coming" they answered back. They all walked over.  
  
"Alright, I invited Lil's to come with us to my dad's summer home. I just want you guys to know not to mess with her, that means no pranks from now till we get make from the trip got it, Sirius."  
  
" Yeah, Yeah! Why are you being so nice to her I thought you hated her?"  
  
"Hands off Sirius she's mine and I think we have something" I said smiling and walking out off the room with all of them behind me. I heard Sirius asking Remus when this happened and why wasn't he told and so on. "Lil's" I said coming up from behind her and wrapping my arms around her. "Did you get your owl back yet?"  
  
"No, she should be back at the mail call for breakfast, I packed my stuff."  
  
"Cool, lets get to breakfast then." I grabbed her hand and we walked out of the common room. Leaving everyone in there stunned that we had gotten together or maybe they were afraid what we might do, the two best students in the school together and they both love playing pranks. We set down waiting for everyone had arrived and when they did.  
  
The head master spoke "The train will be leaving at 11:00. So if your leaving get your stuff together right after breakfast and if not I would like it if you could sign the sheet hanging on the door. Thank you" he said taking a set as the food appeared in front of us. We just finish as the mail came. Lily sprang to her feet grabbing her owl in flight, she took the letter, and I flew like mad. She unrolled it and squeaked.  
  
"What?" I asked not knowing what it meant.  
  
"I can come, I really can!" she threw her arms around my neck and kissed me. In front of everyone. "I can come" she squeaked again grabbing my hand and pulling me from the table. When we got outside the great hall, she spun around. "James, my parents never let me go anywhere unless, they meet the parents and so on, and know there letting me go alone to a summer home in the United States.  
  
"Not alone with us." I said to annoy her.  
  
"You know what I mean." We went back to the common room and double-checked are stuff to make sure we had what we needed. 


	3. The Hogwarts Express!

Thank you for the reviews I'll write more as soon as I can. I have a busy week so it might not be till late next week. Well I hope you review I love to hear what people have to say good or bad.  
  
~Antoinette~  
  
The Hogwarts Express  
  
We boarded the Hogwarts Express later on that day and I realized the next time I would be taking this train would be my last, so I decided to take it all in so I would never forget.  
  
I looked over at my friends who were making a prank up to play when we got to my house. "Guys, you need help?"  
  
"Sure from a master mind who could turn you down?" Sirius said pulling me into their huddle. "Ok, listen, James your dad is staying with us. Right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"And he's a sound sleeper, nothing can wake him up. Right?"  
  
"Yeah. What are you getting at?" Remus finally said  
  
"Well I was thinking, your friend Gwen lives there and she's coming to visit and we haven't play a real good game of truth or dare since last year. And we have lily and Gwen to play with know we could cause some damage."  
  
"Good idea know you have ideas for the truths and dares I'm guessing." Remus said with a smirk looking at Sirius.  
  
"Who do you think your talking too."  
  
"Sirius" peter added.  
  
We all just shock our heads as Sirius went on to tell us his plan. About a half an hour later, I got candy and found Lily sitting by a window reading a book. "This is supposed to be fun," I said taking her book and putting it in her trunk. She just smiled at me with her head cocked to the side. "Want some?" I said pulling the candy out of my robe pockets.  
  
"I'm starving."  
  
"Hi, I'm James nice to meet you" I said extending my hand.  
  
"Funny" she grabbed the bag of candy from me and started to pick at it. I scooted next to her grabbing a chocolate frog and shoving it in my mouth, than smiling at her.  
  
Laughing at me she leaned closer to me "You have something right there" she pointed to the side of my mouth.  
  
"Here" I said wiping at it.  
  
"No" she said still laughing at me trying to get it off.  
  
"Could you get it?"  
  
"Sure" she leaned in and her lip sealed around mine. Her kiss again sent my on a tail spin and again she had made the move what was wrong with me. She pulled away "I got it."  
  
"Damn you live up to your name!" I finally had a line.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You don't know what your name means?" 4  
  
"No, Tell me" She pleaded.  
  
"It means, I forgot. I think another kiss will make me remember."  
  
"Well, no not till you tell me" she leaned back against the window smiling at me.  
  
"A'ight, Lily stands for attractive and you sure are."  
  
"Don't lie." She blow it off like it was a joke.  
  
"I'm not lieing, I learned the meaning of names in Divisons. Lily your gorgeous." I stared back at her trying not to lose eye contact.  
  
"Is that all I am" she mummbled, putting her head down.  
  
"Lil's, that's not all you are" her head shoot up, she didn't think I heard her. "Your a lot more, your fun, smart, curious, cunning, and did I say smart you are the hardest competition I ever had, your harder to bet then Sirius when it comes to smarts in anything."  
  
"Thanks." This time I made my move wrapping my are around her, she looked at me and I went to kiss her.  
  
"Aw, look what we have here?" that's all it took for me to know that it was Serveus Snape and his goons.  
  
"Listen you two head mother…."  
  
"James" lily said cutting me off. "It's more like slim ball," she said getting up and staring him down.  
  
"The mudblood thinks she can take me."  
  
"Oh, but I already have, I'm like better at everything" she now was inches from him and staring him down, I jumped up behind her putting my hand on her shoulder.  
  
"I could take you any day," he said staring back.  
  
"Fine, right know you little twit" she pushed him back and he tripped over Louis Malfoy, falling backwards.  
  
"Lily, I'll get you when you lest expect it." He got up from the floor and walked, more like ran out of the compartment.  
  
"Let's go find the gang, My tuff chick." She rolled her eyes. I took her hand and lead her to the last compartment, A.K.A the Marauders hang out, It was are's from the first day at Hogwarts, it were we meet and played are first prank ever. The memories, why was I such a sap all of a sudden, Sirius better not have slipped me that emotional potion again I was crying for a week over everything, I cried because my shoes did match my robes. I laughed at the thought and opened the door to our compartment. Peter sleeping in a seat, hanging half way off it. Remus was drawing something in his sketchbook and Sirius was trying to grab the book form Remus with out him, knowing but as he went to grab it, Remus grabbed Sirius hand and growled. "Remus, what you got there?"  
  
"Oh, Hi James, Lily! Nothing" he said shoving it in his robes.  
  
"He's drawing a picture of his gggirrrlffrriend, Jessica" Sirius said as if we were in 1st grade.  
  
"Oh, How sweet!" Lily said taking a seat in the booth in front of him, sitting backwards so she could face him.  
  
"She's not my girlfriend. She's a friend" Remus wined.  
  
I was soon deep in thought again. We aren't always going to be this way acting like two-year-olds having fun and not caring what people think; we would soon be growing up.  
  
"Remus" lily said raising an eyebrow "If you like her you should tell her or your always going to second guess your self and it sounds like your trying to convince your self you don't like her, but I think you do."  
  
"Take her advice, Moony. She's right! I did it and look were I am, with the best girl in school" I said taking my place next to Lily.  
  
"Should I tell her by owl or when we get back" he said with a smile.  
  
"I Think" Sirius started.  
  
"Don't think, Please don't think" Lily said with a big smile on her face.  
  
"Hay!" Sirius tried to protest.  
  
"Sirius Hay is for horses not dogs." We all went silent did she know or was it just a saying. She just looked at us and smiled turning around in her seat and looking at the floor. She knows how did she know?  
  
"Lily, how did you know?" I finally managed to say, Remus and Sirius know on both sides to hear what her answer was going to be.  
  
She started to fiddle with her robes in her hand. Then stopped and looked us all in the eye, "How stupid did you think I was. I was fascinated by you guys in 4th year, I flowed every move you made and I learned everything there was to know about the famous Marauders and it's not like I was stoking, I just wanted to be one of you and I thought if I know enough about you I could be one of you. I happened to find out what you guys are and what Remus is but I wouldn't tell a soul."  
  
"What else to you know?" Sirius asked still in shock.  
  
"Everything, know let's talk about something else."  
  
"No, that's ok. I'm going to sleep." Sirius said yawning and going to his seat.  
  
"Me too" Remus said doing the same.  
  
"What is this?" I asked to no one unparticular.  
  
"We need are rest when we get to your house were going for a record, were going to try and brake are old one of staying awake for 2 days straight" after Sirius said this the compartment went dead silent.  
  
"Well, Lil's" I whispered "We can talk or we can take ever one else's idea and try and sleep. I tried to hold back a yawn but I couldn't, I was so tiered.  
  
"I think, I know what your answer would be" Lily whispered back.  
  
"Sorry, Lil's. I didn't get much sleep last night."  
  
"Or did I." She said smile at me making my heart melt. " Come" she said motioning me to put my head on her lap, I did so stiffly laying on my back looking up at her. But soon relaxed as she ran her fingers throw my hair and ran her hands up and down my jaw line, giving me goose bumps. My eyes slowly closed, I didn't want to fall asleep, and I didn't want to stop having the feeling I felt in my stomach and in my heart. But my eyes got heavier and I soon drifted off to sleep. 


	4. The Arrival (Short but Sweet)

This is short so I'll be posting a new chapter soon. Sorry I really wanted to post more but I have been really busy, so bare with me I'll post more this week if I can. Well hope you like!  
  
`~!Antoinette!~`  
  
The Arrival  
  
I wake up to the horn of the Hogwarts express. We must have just pulled into the station, I was still on Lil's lap, and she was sleeping with her head against the window and her hair in her face. I slowly took her arm off me and set up.  
  
"Can I wake her, I've got the greatest idea" Sirius said as he grabbed his trunk. I saw Peter just waking up. I also saw that Remus had left, I wondered were he was but I know he would find us, I looked back a Sirius.  
  
"I told you no pranks till we get to Florida" I saw a smirk on his face as Peter walked over yawning.  
  
"Hey, Pete. I have a favor to ask you's."  
  
"Yeah anything James" Sirius replied.  
  
"Yeah, anything" Peter added.  
  
"Could you take mine and Lil's trunks, go find my dad and tell him I had to get something that I'll be there in a min."  
  
"See we would do that" Sirius said with another smirk "but I, We want your 101 bests pranks and supplies book."  
  
I heisted but then agreed as they left the Train leaving Lil's and me alone. I looked over at her pushing the hair out of her eyes; she slowly opened them and blinked at me. "Were here," I said smiling.  
  
"Really" she said sitting up with a big smile on her face.  
  
"Really" I laughed at her excitement.  
  
"Well let's go." She got up and grabbed my hand pulling me to my feet. "Were is everybody and were is my stuff"  
  
"Oh, I sent them to find my dad and I made them take are stuff. I didn't want them waking sleeping beauty." She just smiled at me and rolled her eyes. I wanted to grab her and kiss her like there was no tomorrow. James get control of yourself, focus. I realized I was still holding her hand and this time I pulled her out of the compartment and on to the platform. There were people every were, it was so crowded I couldn't see 2ft in front of me. I felt Lily's grip get tighter on my hand so she wouldn't lose me and then I got a great idea. "Lil's come here" I pulled her to me.  
  
"Yes" she replied.  
  
"Hold my hands."  
  
"Why?" she questioned.  
  
"Just do it."  
  
"Fine" she stood with her back facing me and took my hands. I kneed down and pulled her over my shoulders standing up, she had a leg on each side of my neck and her arms were flung around my chin and I was gasping for breath. "James what was that for?" she questioned slapping me and trying to find away down after releasing me.  
  
"Lily, calm down. We weren't going to find anyone in this crowd I need you to look for the guys. I won't drop you, just hold my hands and look for them." I felt her relax and she finally agreed as I made my way throw the crowd with her on my shoulders.  
  
"James that way" she said pointing straight in front of us "They're right there, now put me down."  
  
"K" I said lowering her down my back but when she was half way down I grabbed her legs and she wrapped her arms around my neck. "Want a pig back ride?" I questioned. I realized the answer was yes when she locked her legs together around my waist. I didn't even need to hold her but I did anyway. We reached the gang and my dad in a matter of seconds as I ran throw the crowd.  
  
"Hey, James old boy. You decided to show up and you brought of friend how nice of you" my dad said sarcastically.  
  
'James put me down, Please" Lily whispered in my ear.  
  
"Certainly Lil's." But as I lowered her down I grab her ass, half on purpose and half on accident.  
  
"James" she squeaked throw her teeth, slapping me gentle.  
  
"Oops, well it's nice" I said with a sly smile.  
  
"Nice to meet you mister potter," she said extending a hand that my father took.  
  
"And nice to meet you Lily is it."  
  
"Yes, Lily Evans."  
  
"And you can call my Harold. I glad to see my boy got a girl that will put him in his place. He needs that, I did the best I could but I could never fill his mothers shoes" my dad smiled and lily smiled back.  
  
"Well, I think you did a great job." My dad then smiled at me and we made are way to the parking lot. I took Lily's hand and I felt electrified, what could it mean I really liked her put I couldn't love her, love takes time doesn't it. 


	5. The Second Arrival!

Sorry for the long wait and this chapter aren't even that good, Nothin happens. I had writer's block, but now I have a great idea so, I'm hoping the next chapter will be better. But I probably wont be up till the end of next week. Well hope you like!  
  
`~!Antoinette!~`  
  
The Second Arrival  
  
We soon arrived at my house taking my dads muggle car. He always loved muggles being that his mom was one and she raised him the muggle way. We pulled up to my house that was about 4 stories high. We lived in a witching town, there weren't many people who lived here, but it was my home. I looked at lily as I helped her out of the car and her mouth was hanging open as she took my hand.  
  
"Magic to Lil's!"  
  
"What? Oh hi James, Your house is huge and big."  
  
I laughed under my breath at her amazement. We walked in and I showed everyone to there temporary rooms for the night. Then we headed to the kitchen for some food running into my dad. "Hey, Dad what's for Dinner."  
  
"Hey, mister P. I'm starving here." Sirius groaned.  
  
My Dad laughed and said, "What ever you want I brought out the magical china. We can talk about what you guys want to do over some food, So go in the kitchen and grab a seat."  
  
"Thanks, mister P." Sirius said bolting to the kitchen with Remus and peter following. Lily was still in her daze so I grabbed her hand leading her into the dinning room. By the time Lily and me got there, it was only a couple of seconds later; Sirius already had his mouth filled with food. We took are seats, food soon appeared in front of me and I started to eat, but Lily had no idea of what to do.  
  
"Lil's think about your favorite food and boom it's there. Try it!"  
  
"Ok," she said smiling as a plate of French fires with orange sauce coving it appeared in front of her. "I can live off this" she then took a bite and made a face of satisfaction.  
  
"What is it?" I asked scrunching my nose in disgust.  
  
"Try it" she said shoving it in my mouth. I was great and delicious.  
  
"So what is it?" peter asked.  
  
"Liver juice" she answered.  
  
I almost throw up at the thought.  
  
"Yuck" we all said looking at her in disgust.  
  
Lily was laughing "It's French dressing. You guys are so gullible."  
  
"She got you there James" Sirius said.  
  
"What you are two?"  
  
"Boy's please I would like to talk about how you guys would like to get to Florida."  
  
"Sorry, Dad" I mumbled shoving some food in my mouth.  
  
"Yeah, Sorry mister P." Sirius yelled through a mouth full of food.  
  
"That's ok. So I wanted to know if you wanted to take the night bus with me or go on a muggle plane and I'll meet you there."  
  
"Plane" we all, said at ones.  
  
"I guess it's settled. You'll be leaving on your plane tomorrow morning at 8:30. So I want you dressed and ready by 7."  
  
Sighs were heard around the table.  
  
"You'll live" my dad, said as he walked out of the dinning room.  
  
"I'm going to get ready" Lily said standing up and taking her plate. "Were do I put this?"  
  
"Here" I took my wand out saying "Cluntouis" The plates and silver wear became clean and were back in there places; Sirius wound up eating thin air.  
  
"James, No magic outside school." Lily said frowning at me.  
  
"Lil's this is a magic house in a witching town, You can use magic here."  
  
"Oh" I could see she was turning a light shade of red from embarrassment.  
  
"Go get ready we'll meet you by your room." I smiled at her to make her feel better. She smiled back nodding her head and heading out on the room.  
  
"Not fair" Sirius wined "I was eating here and to impress a girl you took my food away. I will not stand for it," he said getting up in my face and waving his hands around to imitate the last girl friend I had. We all started to laugh as he went on, like this the whole way to are room. "Jamie- boy, That wasn't right you really need to learn manners, and you what's your name like what kind of robes are those and you wormy thing, what is totally with that hair it was so last summer." By this time we were on the floor in stitches. Finally finishing getting ready we headed to Lily's room. Remus knocked on the door to get a slow voice "Come in." We walked in to see Lily reading a book.  
  
"Your not aloud to read that, your supposed to be having fun" I took the book from her throwing it on the floor and jumped on the bed, soon Sirius, Remus and Peter had joined me, we squeezed in with lily in the middle.  
  
"Hey not fair I'm getting crushed." Lily wined sarcastically.  
  
"Oh, you know you love it." Remus told her.  
  
"Well I get to go back to Hogwarts saying I was in bed with 4 guys."  
  
"Lily, never know you had it in you." Sirius said with a grin.  
  
"There are a lot of thing you don't know." She said with a smirk.  
  
"And they are?" I asked pulling her on top of me, to make more room.  
  
"Things" she said with a smile, She then stood up walking over Sirius and Remus and jumped off the bed. "What's this?" she asked pointing to a panel on the wall.  
  
"Oh, you put your hand on it and it changes the wall to what your mood is."  
  
"Can I try it."  
  
"Go ahead!"  
  
She placed her head on panel and the walls first turned multi colored, but then they turned black and a streak off lighting shoot down the wall making a cracking sound. Lily jumped running to the bed and diving across us. "What was that?"  
  
"I don't know probably a malfunction."  
  
"Oh, So what we going to do in Florida?"  
  
"Well…" I was interrupted by Peters snoring, I swear he could fell a sleep any were, then there was a thud as he rolled off still sleeping, giving us more room. "Come Lil's!" I said patting the space I know had between Remus and me. She slid in-between us. "Were going to have fun!"  
  
"And…" she urged me to go on.  
  
"And meet hot girls." Sirius finished.  
  
"Sirius, is that all you think about." She said rolling her eyes.  
  
"Yeah. 90 percent of the time and pranks the rest of the time."  
  
"No, I think it's girls 100 percent of the time and the pranks just happen, there like a defect." Remus said with a laugh.  
  
Sirius scrunched his nose and said with a smile "You know you love Me Remzy-poo so just give up and say so."  
  
"Yuck" Remus said as Sirius batted his eyes, getting a laugh off Lily.  
  
"And you think that's Funny?" he asked lily.  
  
'Well, Yes."  
  
"Wrong answer." He throw a pillow over Remus hitting me instead.  
  
"Opps" is all he said before I hit him back, soon pillows were ever were and we were lying tangled together, gasping for breath and so tired we couldn't move. We all fell asleep just as we lay.  
  
We woke up to all the magical clocks in the house going off. My dad must have charmed them so we wouldn't over sleep. I looked around to see that Peter was still sleeping on the floor, that Remus was barley on the bed Sirius was starched out on the bottom of the bed lying on my feet, that were numb and that Lily was lying curled up in a little ball with her head on my chest. She was so cute even in sleep. She groaned and looked up at me, starching out, she kicked Sirius waking him up, who moved over waking Remus up who fell off the bed. "Sorry" she said with a smile.  
  
"James" my dad yelled from his position at the door.  
  
"Coming" I said kissing Lil's forehead and running to the door.  
  
"Come here" my Dad, said leading me into the next room. What'd I do? I though but what ever it was I was in for it. I looked up smiling.  
  
"James Anthony Potter, I can't believe you! I thought you were smart!" He said staring me down, taking the smile right off my face.  
  
"What'd I do?" I said in a low voice.  
  
"What'd you do? I wonder! You and three other boys slept in a room with Lily, your not five anymore James. What were you thinking?"  
  
"I wasn't, but we didn't do anything, we didn't mean to, we fell asleep. What you don't trust me?" I said now with more courage.  
  
"I trust you, but I doubt her parents would. I talked to them before she came here and they seem strict. James it doesn't matter just don't do it again. Got it?" He said in a stern voice.  
  
"Got it," I said walking out of the room. I got dressed and packed my stuff piling it by the front door with everybody else's.  
  
"Where's Lily?" my Dad asked on our way out the door.  
  
"I'll get her" I ran up the stairs to her room knocking quick and entering before she answered. I was shocked to see she was only half dressed, her jeans were undone, and her shirt was off. "Sorry" I said turning around.  
  
"Oh, James it you! It's no big deal you can turn around your going to see more of me in a bathing suit."  
  
I turned around slowly to see she had her shirt on and was know struggling to button her pants. "I have a part of those."  
  
"What?" she said looking puzzled.  
  
"I have a part of pants that refuse to button, let me help you." I walked over to her placing the back of my hand on her stomach and she didn't even flinch. I button them with ease. "We have to go there waiting for us"  
  
"Ok" she grabbed her trunk and we ran to the car. We arrived at the airport soon after, it was crowded with muggles. By the time we checked are bags in, we were ready to bored the plane.  
  
"James, I'll met you guys there." My dad said waving good bye.  
  
"Ok, Bye dad" I said waving back. We took are set, I set in the middle with Lily on one side and Remus on the other and Peter in the middle of Sirius and some girl Sirius was trying to impress. Lily stuck her head in a book for the plane ride, Remus and me talked and laughed, as Sirius got slapped and poor peter attempt to stay out of it. We finally arrived 7 long hours later.  
  
"I never want to take a plane again." Lily said pulling her self out of her book.  
  
"We'll take the night bus home."  
  
"Thank god. My ears hurt!" she wined slightly.  
  
"It will be fine soon." We landed, getting off the plane wobbly legged. We headed to get are trunks and bumped in to my dad.  
  
"So you have a nice ride?" He questioned.  
  
"Never again" I said. With everyone agreeing with me. We walked out side to the scorching heat. We got in my dads car and made are way to are summer home, in the keys. Two hours later me pulled up to my three-story beach house. 


	6. The Introduction

I'm sorry for the poor grammar and spelling. I had no time to get a friend to check it. Well I know it ends funny but I didn't want to keep you waiting. Well thanks again for your review and I hope you enjoy!  
  
`~!Antoinette!~`  
  
The Introduction  
  
"Stop" I wined annoyed with Lily she hadn't stopped pocking me since we eat dinner.  
  
"But I want to do something your boring" she said sitting cross-legged on the couch next to me.  
  
"She's got a point," Sirius said agreeing with her.  
  
"Then what do you want to do?" I asked glaring at them, for some reason I was in a bad mood and I had no idea why, but every thing bugged me.  
  
"Go for a swim" Lily said with a smile.  
  
"That sounds good" Remus replied.  
  
"Yeah I can go for a swim," Peter said as a response.  
  
"Me too" Sirius said with a big smirk.  
  
"A swim" I said with some disgust, they all shook their head, so I gave in, "Fine, meet you all back down here in 10 minutes." Peter, Remus, and Sirius bolted up the stairs but Lily stayed back to talk to me.  
  
"What?" I asked looking at her.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked biting her lip. I know she wanted to kill me right now and she was fighting back the urge to yell at me for giving her attitude.  
  
"I don't know, some things wrong but I don't know what and it's bothering me" I said truthfully knowing that if I lied she would know and get it out of me anyway.  
  
"Relax you'll figure it out if you don't try so hard and maybe it's nothing." She gave me an encouraging smile and I had to smile back.  
  
"Go get ready, my soul adviser."  
  
"I will my hunk of burning love" she gave me a quick kiss and went off to her room. We meet down stairs a few minutes later, I was in a better mood, but some thing just wasn't right. I took Lily's hand, leading her and the guys to the beach. I tried to push aside what ever it was and just have fun.  
  
"Who's going first?" Sirius asked but before he finished Lily already pulled off her sundress to reveal her bikini, I also most fell over as I stood there with my mouth.  
  
"What?" she asked with a smile as she dove in. She was beautiful inside and out I thought.  
  
"Are you coming James?" Lily asked.  
  
"Coming!" I pulled off my shirt and dove in, finding lily's feet I pulled her under to meet my gaze. She just looked at me with this weird smile and my stomach did a flip. Coming up for air, I realized I was falling in love or maybe I was in love. But Sirius and Peter jumping on me and pulling me under interrupted my thoughts. I grabbed at anything; soon realizing it was Remus. I came up for air again to see Lil's dunking Sirius. The swim soon turned into a dunking match, Lily winning in the end. We all set on the beach the light from the porch reflecting off the water.  
  
"What do you guys want to do after school?" Lily asked sitting up from her lying position next to me.  
  
Sirius was the first to answer "Open my own shop, some were in a wizarding community."  
  
"What are you going to sale?" Peter asked.  
  
"Everything from Brooms to Candy, Prank books, and I can't forget my own homemade joke kits."  
  
"What about you Remus?" Lily asked with curiosity.  
  
"I really don't know, I know when the time comes. I'm thinking something with the Ministry but you never know."  
  
"Same here" Peter added.  
  
"And you James?" this time she turned and look straight at me. My stomach did that flip thing again and I liked it a lot.  
  
"I'm thinking Head of Ministry's sports or Head of the Defense squad."  
  
"Sounds Good."  
  
"What about you?" Peter asked Lily before I could.  
  
"I don't really know, I either want to be the head of a company in the wizarding world or the muggle world. I love being in charge."  
  
"Intrusting" Sirius said rubbing his chin like a mad scientist.  
  
"So Lil's, when's your birthday?" I asked trying to get to know her.  
  
"January 1st. I was born at midnight, I just made it to Hogwarts for the cut off."  
  
Sirius opened his mouth before me. That was happing a lot lately. "Lily that's in a few days when were you going to tell us. That's the biggest birthday for wizard's and witch's." Sirius was practically yelling at her.  
  
"Um, I wasn't going to tell you because it's no big deal, big whoop I'm going to be a year older. And anyway in the muggle world 16 is your big party." She just blow it off her shoulder like it didn't matter. I had to do something. Magical folks 17th birthday is there biggest, it symbolizes the fact that you are and adult and aloud to use magic outside of school. "James?" she asked waving a hand in my face.  
  
"Yeah" I said breaking from my trance, which was happing a lot often too.  
  
"We're going in."  
  
I looked around to see the guys had gotten up and were waiting on me. I stood up and we walked back to the house. When we got to the house Sirius all of a sudden turned around and looked at us. "Did you know Gwen is coming tomorrow."  
  
"Yeah Sirius we did. " Remus said looking at him funny.  
  
"Who is Gwen?" Lily asked.  
  
"She's been a friend of mine since, we were little" I said answering her.  
  
"Did you know she's bring some friends?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Yes, Sirius" I said answering his question this time. A smirk appeared on his face and we all know he was planning something.  
  
"Nevermind, time for bed my little unknowing friends." Sirius said leading us up stairs. We split at the top of the stairs as I lead lily to her room.  
  
"If you want to shower, you have a bathroom in your room" I said with a grin.  
  
"Night, James" Lily said with a smile. Damn my stomach did other flip.  
  
"Night, Lil's" I said giving her a kiss before I left to go to bed. I walked in my room, took a quick shower, and jumped into bed.  
  
I woke up to someone jumping on the bed I opened my eye's to see it was Sirius. "What do you want?"  
  
"Gwen is coming get up." He demanded.  
  
He started to jump even more and I looked to see Remus walking in. "Your lucky he spilt water on me to wake me up." He rubbed his eyes and took a set in a chair.  
  
"I couldn't wake Peter, Oh and don't tell him his hair is all different colors when he wakes up he'll never know. Time to wake Lily." He said jumping off the bed; I went to stop him, but didn't. I couldn't protect her from Sirius her forever. The next thing I heard was a loud bang and a puff of blue smoke was coming down the hallway. As Remus and me got up to see what happened a very blue Sirius walked in, from his head to his toes were blue. "James fix it, Gwen is coming!" Sirius wined. Remus and me were laughing so hard that we were in tears.  
  
Through my laughter I asked, "What happened?"  
  
"Your girlfriend is a crazy woman."  
  
"What she do?" I now know Lily didn't need to be protected against anyone.  
  
"You can't tell, I walked into wake her up and as I reached the bed, with her eye's closed might I add, she pulled her wand out and bang I'm blue. I can't believe she has the nerve to yell at us for pranks."  
  
Moment's later Lily appeared in the doorway dressed to go to the beach. "Fix it" Sirius, said looking at her.  
  
"I can't," she said with a smile.  
  
"Just do the counter curse, Please." Sirius pleaded.  
  
"Oh, I can't I didn't use a spell that was a fake wand that only does that curse, it only last a few hours. Don't worry you'll live!"  
  
"No, I wont Gwen is coming! I can't look like a blueberry."  
  
"Your lucky I didn't turn you pink. You should have known better then to disturb a girls beauty sleep."  
  
"She's right" I said agreeing with her "Now can you guy's get out so I can change."  
  
Remus and Sirius left to go get ready but Lily stayed. "Lil's please I need to change."  
  
"Oh, you meant me, you saw me change. Doesn't the saying go, I show you mine, you show me yours."  
  
"Funny, Lil's."  
  
"But that's not fair" she said with a sad face.  
  
"Fine" I pulled my shirt off and pulled my muscle shirt on, I went to pull off my short, as a bluff hopping lily was bluffing when she said she wanted to see all of me.  
  
"Do you have decency, James?" she said burring her head in my covers. Thank god she wasn't series. I grabbed my bathing suit and went in the bathroom to change. When I was finished, Peter had woken so we all headed to Gwen's beach house. Which happened to be right next to mine. Sirius whined the whole time, walking as slow as he could hoping he would magically turn back to his original color and Peter was still unknowing about his multi colored haired. I think that if the walk had been longer someone would have turned up missing properly Sirius cause he was annoying me so much. I knocked on the door as Sirius hid behind a bush.  
  
"Coming!" came a voice I know so well. The door opened and there she stood one of my best friends, She had shoulder length brown hair, dark brown eyes, she was also tan and tall. "James!" she squeaked hugging me so tight I couldn't breathe. "Where are my best friends in the world?" she asked looking behind me. "Remus" she yelled giving him a hug, "And Peter! What hap…" she stopped mid sentence and mumbled "I won't even ask." She gave Peter a hug, then looked around. "Where is Sirius?"  
  
I Smiled and said "Hiding, don't ask? This is Lily," I said moving next to a smiling Lily.  
  
"Oh, so your the angel I heard so much about, Nice to Meet you" Gwen was in such a good mood she even gave Lily a hug.  
  
"Hello my fellow friends" Sirius boomed when he finally decided to come out of his hiding place. He always had to make a grand entrance but hey it's what made him, Sirius.  
  
Gwen turned and froze, then started to laugh as she gave him a hug. "What happened to my poor blue boy?"  
  
"It's that angel's fault" he whined with a smirk.  
  
"Oh, so she was paying you back for all the bad deeds you did."  
  
"Yeah think as it as pendants" Lily said with a huge smile. I didn't understand how she could always be smiling, she hardly ever stopped, I loved that about her, James don't turn into a sap I told my self.  
  
"Come on let's go!" Gwen said pulling a smiling, no more like love stuck Sirius behind her. "Innocent, Luna, Naomi, Shawn. Come here!" She yelled and seconds later I group of people came around a corner. "Guys this is Innocent" she said pointing to a Girl with curly Dark brown hair, who was mid height and had ocean blue eyes.  
  
"Nice to meet yous" she said with a soft sweet voice.  
  
"When I'm done with you, you'll be anything but Innocent" Sirius said under his breath.  
  
But Gwen must have heard because she elbowed him hard in the stomach.  
  
"This is Luna" this time Gwen pointed to a wavy black haired, violet eyed girl.  
  
"Hi" she said with a smile.  
  
"This here is Naomi" Gwen pulled a Blond haired, Light brown eyed girl forward.  
  
"Pleasure to meet you guys" she said stepping back to the side of the tall Spiked brown with green tipped haired guy, who happened to have the weirdest eyes, they seem to change color at every angle.  
  
"This is Shawn," she said pointing to him.  
  
"Very nice to meet you all" he stepped forward and shook ever ones hand.  
  
" And this is my dear friend James. My blue friend Sirius. Don't worry he doesn't bite."  
  
"Hey" he went to protest.  
  
"Quiet, boy and I'll give you a treat" she said throw him a glance, shutting him up immediately.  
  
"This is Peter don't ask" she continued.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing" she said with a fake smile.  
  
"This is my sweet friend Remus and this is James's girlfriend Lily."  
  
"Nice to meet you" Shawn said raising an eyebrow but I kept my cool and to my surprise Lily didn't.  
  
"Are you deaf I have a boyfriend" she said with a motion of her hand.  
  
"I got it, I was just checking."  
  
"Good" this time she spoke with a smile.  
  
Gwen stepped in and we decided to go to the beach to play some volleyball. 


	7. 20 Questions or Not! (Bad title I know)

Hi again! Thanks for reading this far there will be a lot more, I know my chapters are short, so I'll try to post them sooner. Well read on and review! `~!Antoinette!~`  
  
  
  
20 Questions or Maybe not!  
  
That night all of Gwen's friends went back to her house to go to sleep but she deiced to come with us. When we got home my dad was already sleeping and Peter passed out.  
  
We all set around the living room talking. When Sirius got a bright idea.  
  
"Hey, guy's I was thinking" he said with a grin.  
  
"Oh No here we go everyone duck" Gwen said returning his grin.  
  
"Ha Ha, Funny Gwen. Now I was thinking we could play a game of truth or dare."  
  
"I guess" Lily and Gwen said at the same time.  
  
"But" Sirius went on " I really put some thought into it and I know we would do all the dare's. The other problem would be we would probably wake James father and I've learned never to wake him or there will be consequences. So let's play 20 Questions."  
  
"What's that?" Lily asked.  
  
I answered her "It's one of Sirius's games. It's played with 5 players, each player ask 1 question to each of the other players. If the person asking the question thinks you answered the question truthfully they move on to the next person but if that person thinks other wise, the person being asked has to take a truth potion that only least from one question. Then it moves on to the next player. It's confusing, I know but you'll get it."  
  
"OK, it sounds funny" Lily smiled at me.  
  
Sirius spoke again "James can start and I'll go next, let me go get the potion be right back." He ran up the stairs and was back in no time.  
  
The game began and I asked my first question to non other then Sirius I smiled and asked "So who are you digging, Sirius?"  
  
He smiled and through his teeth said "Gwen."  
  
Gwen turned and looked at him "Sirius Black, he's lying. James make him take the potion. It's a trick."  
  
"Ok, Gwen. Sirius drink up." He downed the vial. "So Sirius Black, who do you like?"  
  
"Gwendolyn Peirs" this time Sirius spoke loud and clear, looking straight at Gwen.  
  
"Sirius, you make me sick" she turned away from him and moved to the end of the couch.  
  
My next question was to Gwen, knowing she liked Sirius I asked "Gwen do you like Sirius?"  
  
"NO" she spat.  
  
"Down it Gwen" I handed her the potion. She huffed and drank it. "Gwen do you like Sirius?"  
  
"Yes" Gwen, said reluctantly.  
  
"Oh, baby" Sirius jumped to the other side on the couch and kissed her.  
  
"Sirius" she giggled.  
  
Here we go is all I could think. I moved on to Remus, what could I ask? " Where were you and what were you doing the night of December 4?"  
  
"Full moon" he said quickly.  
  
"No, it wasn't a full moon. The full moon was the 2nd. Drink" Remus lying didn't think it was possible. He drank the potion and I asked my question again.  
  
Remus fiddled with his clothes then finally answered "I was in an empty class room, breaking up with Stephanie Manns."  
  
"Stephanie, you dated her," I said in shock at the same time as Sirius and Lily.  
  
He shook his head. "It's lily's turn" he switched the topic fast, note to self get Remus to tell you about Stephanie, the most popular Ravenclaw.  
  
"Lil's, let me see. What do you fear?" She was never scared, in wondered.  
  
"I fear" she paused to think "being attacked."  
  
"Being attacked?" I reaped.  
  
"Yeah, imagine being in the dark on a rain night, the wind stinging your skin it's blowing so hard. Not knowing were you are, then you hear something coming after you, you run but it catches and hits you hard from behind. Your hearts racing, you turn to face what every it is, and nothings there." She smiled and looked at us.  
  
"Ok. Sirius it's your turn."  
  
"James" he said with a smirk. Oh no. "Who do you want to shag?"  
  
"Sirius" I looked at him.  
  
"James" he said looking back at me "Who?"  
  
I had to tell the truth, "Lily" I turned bright red and waited for a smack from Lily but she just leaned closer to me.  
  
"My next victim" Sirius looked around "Lily, who did you like before, James?"  
  
I shot a glare a Sirius but he blow it off.  
  
Lily answered "Remus."  
  
"Remus" I shouted.  
  
"ME" Remus yelled.  
  
"What? I like you now, James." she gave me a weary smile.  
  
I wrapped my arm around her. Then Sirius spoke "Drink Lily."  
  
"What?" she said sitting up straight "I'm not lying but if you insist" she grabbed the vial from Sirius hand and drank it in one gulp.  
  
"Lily, Do you still like Remus?"  
  
"Yes" after she spoke she clapped her hands over her mouth.  
  
"WHAT?" I yelled as loud as I could. It hurt so badly when she said yes. My heart dropped, and my stomach flipped, I felt sick.  
  
"I don't like him like that" she said looking me in the eye, I just looked back at her in shock.  
  
How, Why, She likes Remus. I didn't want to think.  
  
"Sirius you little, Shit" Lily jumped from were she set, to on top of Sirius "I'm going to kill you."  
  
He tried to push her away "Sorry, I'm sorry. Please don't kill me" Sirius pleaded.  
  
Lily let him go and jumped off him. "I'm done with this game" she grabbed the vials from the table. "James may I speak with you, please."  
  
I shook my head and followed her to her room. After saying good night to everyone.  
  
"What do you want?" I asked standing in the door way to her room.  
  
"James, please I want to talk to you" she took a set on her bed.  
  
"Talk" I held my ground at the doorway.  
  
She patted a spot next to her "James, please sit."  
  
I had too, I told my self, taking a seat.  
  
"I don't like Remus like that. I like him as a friend." She took my hand but I pulled it away.  
  
"Test me James, ask away" she drank a vial that she pulled from her pocket.  
  
I shook my head not wanting to speak.  
  
"James, ask me."  
  
"No, I believe you" I lied.  
  
"No you don't and I want you to be able to. Now ask me."  
  
"Fine. Do you like Remus, even a tad more then a friend?"  
  
"No" she said and it cut through me like ice. I got up being mad at my self and went to leave. Lily's hand grabbed mine. I turned to see what she wanted and got more then I thought I was going to get. "James, I love you!" I froze did I love her. Yes I did, speak James, Speak.  
  
"I" is all that came out. Lily disappointed turned and walked into her room fast. I pulled my self out of my daze and ran into her room. She just pulled the covers over her head. I jumped on her bed and laid next to her.  
  
She pulled the covers off her face and looked at me, My stomach flipped ten times "Sorry!" she said with attitude, I know she didn't mean it.  
  
"Why?" I questioned.  
  
"For what I said, it just came out, ok." She went to pull the covers back over her head but I stopped her.  
  
"Then I'm going to apologize before I say what I'm going to say." This time I looked her straight in the eye and I know what I was about to say was real.  
  
"Throw it at me" she hopeful.  
  
"I love you too" I said flicking waiting for a smack. But it didn't come so I pulled her close to me and kissed her.  
  
"You do?" she asked in shock when I pulled away.  
  
"I do love you so much it hurts."  
  
She smiled big and asked "Will you answer me this?"  
  
"Yes, What is it my sweet?"  
  
"Why do you flick like I'm going to hit you when you say something sweet or do something kind?" she slowly ran her hand down my jaw line and I melted.  
  
"Um, I don't know. I guess it's because every girl friend I ever had would hit me when I didn't say I loved them, when they told me and if I did something like say she was shagable I got hit."  
  
She slightly giggled. "Well I don't know why they would hit you, but the shagable thing is questionable it how you look at it. You don't have to flick you'll know if I'm going to hit you."  
  
I kissed her again and asked, "How will I know?"  
  
"Oh, believe me you'll know. I'll start screaming, turn 50 shade of red and then BANG, you'll be on the floor bagging for mercy." She said this with an evil grin.  
  
"That sound kinky" I said return the grin.  
  
"James, I never thought you could be so horny," she said with sarcasm.  
  
"And Lil's I never thought you would use such words."  
  
She broke out in giggles not being able to hold a straight face any more. I kissed her forehead "Good night my love" and I left walking with a hop to my step.  
  
"Night" she yelled after me. 


	8. Christmas Day

Christmas Day  
  
We had been planning Lily's birthday with my dad since we found out it was over the vaction. Christmas was tomorrow and Lily's Birthday is going be held that night, she doesn't know about, well I hope not anyway. I headed down stairs and we all set around the magical fireplace witch happened to be giving off cold air to keep the house cool. I curled up with Lily. Gwen's friends went home the other day to spend Christmas with there parents. Gwen was sleeping on Sirius and what a surprise Peter was out cold on the floor, I realized he wasn't snoring and got scared for a minute thinking he was dead, but then I realized someone put a silencing charm on him, Thank god. Sirius smiled at me then shut his eyes pulling Gwen closer to him. Remus walked to the sofa wrapping him self in a ball of covers. My dad lay sleeping in his armchair and I could only think I'm lucky to have them. The only sound that could be heard in the house was the crackling of the fire. I wrapped my arms around Lily and closed my eyes inhaling her sent "You smell like Raspberry Melon".  
  
She giggled and looked up at me "You smell good, but I can't my finger on it I just know I like it" she closed her eyes and slumber came over her. I took in my surrounding hoping we would be able to do this again sometime. I soon dosed off.  
  
I woke up to Lily's warm lips on mine "Time to get up sleepy!" She smiled at me then helped me to my feet. "It's Christmas."  
  
I pulled her to me kissed her and whispered softly in her ear "Happy Birthday and Merry Christmas, My love."  
  
"James you're to much."  
  
"Oh, I know. Thank you very much." She rolled her eyes at me and we headed to the den to open presents. When we arrived every one was sitting around the tree by their pile of presents waiting for us, so they could open them.  
  
"He awakes, now can we start?" Sirius asked directing the question to my father.  
  
"Yes Sirius you may" my father said with a chuckle in his voice.  
  
Lily and me sat by our presents and started to open them. Lily face lit up with surprise, at all the presents my dad got her, she couldn't thank my dad enough. I got everything from a new broom to muggle clothes, the same with the rest of the guys. "Lily may I speak with you alone please" I asked pulling her from the new book she had gotten for Christmas.  
  
"Sure" she put her book down and followed me to a down stairs guest room. She took a set next to me on the bed and asked "What is it James?"  
  
"I got you something. It's a birthday – Christmas gift. Well the reason that I wanted to give it to you alone is it needs explaining so here" I handed her the neatly gold wrapped rectangle box. She looked up at me for some since and I motioned her to open it. She slowly pulled the wrapping from the box, looking down at an old leather covered book. "It's a journal but not an average journal. You press your finger on the right hand corner on the first page and it reads your DNA giving you your family tree on both sides of your family. Then you use the rest of the journal for writing, it has unlimited pages. Oh and because the guys and me have journals made from the same stuff we can talk to each other. All you have to do is write dear and who ever you want to talk to. Then it will send the letter to that person and we can also write back to you."  
  
"Oh, Thank you James. I love it! I would have never though you guys would have journals."  
  
I blushed slightly " Well I use mine to write things like my graduation speech. Peter never uses his, Sirius uses his to bug us every time we open them there's a flashing letter that says WRITE ME 600 hundred times and Remus I don't know what he uses his for."  
  
She put it down and wrapped her arms around my neck "Thank you" she whispered before she kissed me.  
  
I heard peters voice outside the door "What do you think there doing?"  
  
Sirius answered him as if he were talking to a 2-year-old "Snagging Dah."  
  
"So he's not as stupid as he looks," Lily said pulling away from me.  
  
"So you don't want to prove him wrong, so snag with me." She rolled her eyes and leaned into me.  
  
We played Quidditch later on that day, with some other Witches and wizards who were sleeping over that night for the Christmas party, well that's what lily taught, not knowing it was also for her too. I was day dreaming so much I didn't even realize the bludger that came straight for me hitting me in the right arm and almost knocking me from my broom. I screamed in pain as I landed my broom on the ground.  
  
Lily landed her broom next to me with the rest of the guys. "Are you ok?" she asked with slight worry crossing her face.  
  
"Fine" I winced.  
  
"Sorry" said Vince the Guy who hit the bludger.  
  
"I'm going to get your dad" Sirius said running off.  
  
"I'll be fine" I tried to move my arm but soon realized I couldn't.  
  
"James Anthony Potter, Don't pull that I'm a guy I'm unbreakable and unhurtible with me. Sit your ass down" Lily said with a stern face. I decided not to cross her and set down on a bench near by. My dad and some people came running out moments later. My dad helped me into the house and sat me on are kitchen table to look at my injuries.  
  
"I wanted to get rid of that so called Quidditch pitch you guys built years ago. The injuries you guys have gotten from it are unbelievable. Between Sirius cracking his head open and you falling." He shook his head and slowing pulled off my shirt to reveal my already purple arm. "James I want you to tell me if anything hurts?"  
  
"It hurts," I said looking at him.  
  
He lightened up looking up at me "Tell me when it hurts the most." He moved my shoulder and I bit my lip in pain.  
  
"Pain" I managed to say  
  
"Tell me if you feel this?" my dad was holding my hand and banding my elbow. I shook my head no. "You bruised it really bad and dislocated it but I think that's all." He paused then called lily over and started whispering in her ear. Lily walked over to me and tangled her arms around my uninjured arm.  
  
"James look at me and don't turn your head just look at me, focus on me nothing else."  
  
"That's not hard" I looked at her trying to smile at me with a fake smile. The next thing I know pain shoot throw my arm, I want to turn my head but lily stopped me, gently placing a hand on my cheek. The pain came again ten times worse I bit my lip till I tasted blood, my body tensed and I thought I was going to faint. Then I heard a popping noise and I could feel my fingers again. I felt relief and blinked to clear my vision that had been clouded by the few tears I let escape. I took a deep breath.  
  
"Is that better" my dad asked weary.  
  
"Yeah it feels better. I can feel my fingers."  
  
My dad pulled a sling from the first aid kit that was always around and helped me put it on. Not trusting me he put a spell on my arm so I couldn't move it. " I'll take the spell off tomorrow."  
  
"Dad" I pleaded.  
  
"James I know you if I don't you'll be on a broom as soon as I turn my back and I'm hoping this will stop you." He looked tired.  
  
"I promise I wont. Know will you go get some rest and the guys and me will handle that guest. We'll wake you up at 6:00 when the party is supposed to start."  
  
He looked at me deciding "Yes, but if anything happens come get me. Please Lily."  
  
She smiled and nodded it was as if they had a secret agreement.  
  
Not that many more people showed up for the party and I made sure to keep us all out of trouble. The clock stuck 6 and I made my way up the steps to wake my dad. "Dad time to get up" I started to shack him with my good arm and he finely sat up.  
  
'Thanks James I needed that!" he stretched.  
  
"Dad were you serious about the Quidditch pitch, cuz I can take it down if you wish" I said this not willingly but hopeful he would say no.  
  
"James you're a great kid, I don't think I tell you enough. I wasn't serious about the Quidditch pitch I was just upset that my only son was injured. I actually love it; it gets you guys off my back. I was thinking we need a real one at the house."  
  
My jaw hit the floor "Really!"  
  
"I ordered one it didn't come yet, it should be here by the time you get home from Hogwarts. I was going to make it a surprise but you looked like you need some cheering up." He started to laugh at my expression and I realized my mouth was hanging open.  
  
"I love you" I hugged my dad the best I could.  
  
"I love you too. Know how's that arm?"  
  
"It's ok. When do you think I can state using it again."  
  
"I'll give you medicine to heal it to night, it's best taken before you sleep. I'm thinking about a week and a half. Just to make sure."  
  
"Cool, I think I can deal with that" I left to find the guys but they were all getting changed so I decide to too. I slowly but surely got in to my emerald green robes. I walked down stairs to see that a lot more company had showed up. I found the guys sitting in the living room.  
  
"Hey, Jamie how you doing?" Sirius asked as I sat next to him.  
  
"Better. Where's Lily?"  
  
Remus answered "Getting ready she should be down any minute."  
  
"And look there she is" Peter said pointing to the stairs.  
  
I turned to see Lily in a white dress, which fell off her shoulders. Her hair was in loose curls around her face. I walked in a daze to the end of the stairs to meet her. I put out my uninjured arm and said in a gentleman's voice "May I escort you my lady."  
  
"Yes, my kind sir" she said taking it. We walked over to the guys and they all stood to greet her.  
  
"The lady of the hour is here" my dad's voice boomed from behind us. Lily looked at me puzzled, than turned around.  
  
Her eyes grow wide and her face went into a big smile when she saw the sign that my dad had just magically put up that read "Merry Christmas and Happy Birthday Lily." "You did this from me. OH thank you Mr. Potter" she gave my dad a big hug.  
  
"I had lots a help on this one" he told her when she pulled away.  
  
"Oh, you guys are that best" she went Around giving everyone a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "And for you James" she kissed my cheek and whispered softly in my ear so no one else could here "I'll deal with you later."  
  
"The party has begun" my dad enounced the music began to play and everyone went back to what they were doing.  
  
"My I have this dance!" I bowed to lily asking.  
  
"Yes you may" she took my hand and we walked on to the dance floor. We danced to about three songs till finally a slow song came on. I pulled her into me with my left arm, wrapping it around her waist. "James" she looked up at me with a smile "Thank you so much. This is the best time of my life and I owe it to you."  
  
"And this is the best time of my life and I owe it all to you" I smiled back at her and she placed her head gently on my left shoulder.  
  
"How are you feeling?"  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"You always are." Later on that night we had cake and the whole party song happy birthday to Lily. I even think I saw her blush slightly. Everyone had either left or was crashed some where in the house by one. I walked Lily to her room.  
  
Sitting down on the end of her bed I asked "Did you like it?"  
  
"What a question to ask, I didn't like it" seeing my puzzled look she went on to say " I loved it" she wrapped her arms around me neck and I winced slightly in pain. She pulled away like she had been burned. "Sorry, Oh my god how stupid was that."  
  
"Lily I'm fine it didn't even hurt."  
  
"Well, I'll make it better any way" she said caught my lips. I stood up to deepen the kiss, she let her hand run up my spine sending chills throw my body, which was followed by a wave of heat. I lowered her to the bed, she turned on top of me leaving warm kiss down my cheek, and she slowly made her way to my collarbone. My skin burned with a trail of her kisses. This time I caught her lips, she pulled away slowly moments later and with a smile said "Is it better."  
  
"No, it needs more kisses to make it better."  
  
"It needs rest and so do I" she stood up helping me to my feet "Night James" she kissed my cheek, then pushed me out of the room locking the door behind me. That girl is going to drive me mad, she will be the death of me. Before I went to bed I took the medicine my dad gave me. 


	9. Time Fly's

Sorry this is so short but the next chapter will be longer maybe. Well anyway if it was confusing in the last chapter I forgot to add that Lily's b-day is January 1st but they wanted to have it on Christmas to surprise her and James was giving her an early B-day present/ x-mas gift. Well hope that clears it up now read and review. `~!Antoinette!~`  
  
Time Fly's  
  
The vaction flow by fast and before we all know it, we were heading home on The Hogwarts Express. The Guys and me set in a circle talking, while Lily went off to talk to some friends. "So how is Gwen and you working out?" I asked Sirius.  
  
He smiled and replied "James she's my Lily, I'm crazy for her, we're going to keep in touch and were going to the same academy. I can't stop thinking about her."  
  
"Well, enough with the love bird, so Remus I saw you talking to Luna any sparks?" I said raising an eyebrow.  
  
"James, she was good looking and smart but she's scared of everything. You should have seen it when I said the word werewolf she quivered and said they were ugly, dreadful animals." Remus looked down sadly.  
  
"Are you guy's ready to play Quidditch, We have double practices starting tomorrow!" I said trying to change the topic.  
  
"Oh Thank you are caption! Who isn't even going to be training with us." Sirius said with a weird grin.  
  
"I'll be fine in a three more days." I thought my arm was fine it didn't hurt, but I was still not aloud to play Quidditch yet. The next thing we heard was Peter snoring loudly "When does he not sleep?" I asked in disbelief. "I think he could fall asleep anywhere, I'll bet you's he fall asleep during gradation on line to get his diplomas."  
  
"What do you want to wager?" Remus said in a better mood.  
  
Sirius spoke for me "I think 5 gallons"  
  
"Deal" I said as we shock heads. "WORMTAIL WAKE UP, FIRE" Peter jumped up.  
  
"Were?" he asked ready to run.  
  
We all laughed. Just then the train pulled into the station, I wondered were Lily was. I didn't have to wait long to find out. We were almost to the entrance to the castle when someone jumped on my back.  
  
"Guess who?" asked the sweets voice I know.  
  
I questioned "Is it my Lil's?" knowing it was her.  
  
I gave her a piggyback ride the whole way to the common room. I set down on the sofa with her still on my back, ready to pass out any minute. "James get up, I can't move" she was trying as hard as she could to wiggle her way out from under me.  
  
"But your confy and I'm tired." I gave her my puppy face.  
  
Returning the same look she said "Oh, my poor James. I would love to give you a kiss to make it better but you have to let me up."  
  
"Sure, Love" I moved over and she stood up and ran.  
  
"Catch me or lose me for ever, James!" She but her hand to her forehead like a drama queen.  
  
I had to get her, I ran after her. She dodged me at every corner, spinning around armchairs and sofa. This went on for about 10 minutes till she finally slipped and I caught her as she fell. "Got you do I get me prize."  
  
"Night, James Potter" she said pulling away from me and heading to her dorm. I felt defeated and tricked I turned and made my way to the dorm were the guys had go just minutes ago. "James Potter" came Lily's voice across the common room. I turned to see she was waiting for me at the top of the stairs to her dorm.  
  
"Yes, Love."  
  
"Are you going to come up here and kiss me or are you going to go to your dorm and leave a damsel waiting." She flipped her curly hair over her shoulder and stood there with her hands on her hips.  
  
"I don't get you Lil's your amazing, but I'll take you up on that kiss" I ran with full speed up to the top of the stairs and took her off her feet. Her hands wrapped around my neck in the way they always did and she swirled my hair in her fingers as I kissed her, letting my hands find there place around her waist. We fit perfectly like the pieces of a jigsaw puzzle. She slipped away from me moments later and I made my way back to my dorm with a smile that couldn't break not even with the worst of news. The mouths flow by so fast it almost made my head spin, there was test after test, with Lily, and me still going for top on are gradating class. We had are last Quidditch match against Slytherin this following Monday, to see who was going to win the Quidditch cup. There was a mouth left of school and I had no clue what I was doing after Hogwarts. I had to write a speech for graduation being the head boy and all and I had to study for my OWL's, plus practice for the game. My head was about to explode when I remembered I was going to pull a prank tonight after dinner. The guys and me planned to play the pranks of the year on the Slytherin's over the next mouth. Tonight was mine and Lily's turns to play the first stage of are plan, redecorate their common room and setup some traps. I put my books away and headed down to dinner taking my usual seat between Remus and Lily. I guzzled my pumpkin juice so fast, I didn't realize till after I finished it, that it tasted horrible. "Yuck."  
  
"I know, I just took a sip of mine." Lily said with disgust.  
  
"Mine, Good" Sirius said throw a mouth full of food.  
  
"Mine's good too" added Remus. Peter just shook his head in agreement.  
  
"So…. Plan… down… oonight." Sirius said trying to swallow.  
  
"Yeah! In exactly 5 hours."  
  
Remus spoke "I put all the stuff your going to need under your bed."  
  
"Thanks Remus."  
  
Lily just smiled at me then gave me a kiss on the cheek getting up.  
  
"Where you going?"  
  
"I have to be up in 5 hours. Need sleep… had long day!" she said imitating Sirius when he is tired. We all laughed slightly as she left to go to bed.  
  
"You know what guys?"  
  
"What all mighty James" Peter responded with a chuckle in his voice.  
  
"I'm tired too. Got to get some rest."  
  
"Sure" Remus said rolling his eyes at me.  
  
"Cough…Go get…Cough…her James…Cough" who said that Sirius said looking around.  
  
I just laughed and made my way to the common room. I walked throw the door justs in time to catch lily walking up to her dorm. Sneaking up behind her, I put my hand over her mouth. She wiggled wildly turning in my arms to face me. Her eyes went wide at me. "You little sneak" she tried to wiggle out of my arms but I wouldn't let her and she wasn't trying hard.  
  
"Can I take you?" I said with a smile.  
  
"Take me were?" She asked with a let me see if I like your answer kind of tone.  
  
"Can I take you to James's World of Kisses?"  
  
"How about you take me to Lily's World of just one I have to go to sleep?"  
  
"No that's to long and it's to far!" I looked her straight in the eye and kissed her.  
  
"One" she said when I pulled away to be cute.  
  
"Trying to be cute." She giggled as I planned kisses down her neck.  
  
"James I really must get some sleep, will take this up later." She was pushing me away.  
  
I smiled "Ok, but one more please." She kissed me gently. "One more" I said hopeful. This time she kissed me long and hard. Are kiss way interrupted by the sound of people behind the fat lady.  
  
"Night" she turned and walked up to her room. 


	10. The Night From Hell! Dun..Dun...Dun..!

Woo-Hoo! Hope you enjoy it gets good now. Well remember R/R!  
  
The Night From Hell!  
  
That night came faster then I thought it was going too. I stood at the bottom of the girl dorms stairs waiting for Lily, I had double checked my bag to make sure Remus had everything and like usually he hadn't forgotten a thing. Lily came down the stairs and I pulled out my invisibility cloak and the map that me and the guys made in are first year. Pulling Lily under it we headed to the Slytherin's Common room. We walked for awhile having to change course a couple of times because teachers were coming we we're almost there when I suddenly felt annoyed. Lily tensed up  
  
"James get your hands off me" she spat.  
  
"Lily shut up your going to get us in trouble" I snapped back.  
  
"I need a break!" she yelled at me pulling me into a near by classroom and getting out from under the cloak.  
  
"Let's finish this" I told her.  
  
"No you don't own me. I'm taking a break prat!" she took a set on a desk.  
  
"Let's GO NOW!"  
  
"Oh, there you go trying to control me, well you CAN'T!"  
  
"Blah, Blah! What were you saying again?" Damn what was wrong with me? She was just so annoying I couldn't stand her anymore.  
  
She groaned and jumped to her feet. "Did I ever tell you that you suck as a boyfriend and that I can't stand you or your jackass friends?"  
  
"I hate your Bitchiness."  
  
"Oh, I also slept with Sirius, Remus and Peter. Did I tell you that?" She moved closer to me a look of hatred on her face.  
  
Returning the look I just stared. I know they wouldn't sleep with her. Why was she lying?  
  
"Silence isn't it grand."  
  
I couldn't stand it "What the fuck is you problem?" I wanted to leave but I had to finish this fight. I wasn't going to run.  
  
She moved to the other side of the room leaning against the wall. "You! You think the world is yours and you want sympathy because your fucking mom died. Who cares about her she was nothing anyway a no body."  
  
I crossed the room in less then 2 steps standing inches from her.  
  
"Oh. Did I make you mad? I meant to say she was a slut too."  
  
I couldn't take it I didn't want to but I couldn't stop my self I pushed her against the wall.  
  
"Let me go" the more she wiggled the harder I pushed her against the wall. What was I doing? James stop I told my self. But I couldn't, all I saw was red. "You're the same! She fucked everybody and you know it and I hate you I never loved you. I used you how does that feel?"  
  
This time I put her down and back handed her "Shut up you slut!" Oh my god what did I do. I didn't feel in control it wasn't me I wanted to hold her and say I was sorry. What is wrong with her, with me?  
  
"I'm going to kill you" she lunged at me taking me down. She punched me hard before I got her under me; I set on her stomach holding her hands to the floor. "I'll kill you."  
  
"How and with what?"  
  
"With my bare hands and like this!" she locked her ankle with mine knocking my elbow out and flipping on top of me. There was a bruise forming on her face. What had I done?  
  
She was about to hit me again when I kicked her off me. I wanted to go at her to hurt her but I stopped my self. Then I felt like I was in control again. I saw Lily blink and she stared at me like she usually does. My heart sank as she stood. "James" she said in a low voice. I sunk to floor.  
  
"It wasn't me" I looked across the room at her "I don't know what that was." She just nodded and leaned against the wall behind her. "Lily" I stood and cross the room. She flinched as I came close. "Lily I don't know what happened?" I went to hug her but she pushed me away.  
  
"I got to go" she turned to leave.  
  
I picked up my cloak and map with shacking hands "Take theses and don't reject them" she took them. I left knowing she didn't want to see me. I ran out of the castle as fast as I could crossing the grounds I came to the willow tree. I was about to hit the knot to make it stop moving when it knocked me off my feet. I felt warm blood running down my chin. Getting up fast I dove for the knot hitting it, I ran down into the passage and into the shack at the end of the tunnel. Coming throw the door I set in the darkest corner, thinking. What had just happened? I hurt Lily and I had no control over my self. I pulled my knees to my chest and let my self lay my head in my hands. I set like this for hours till I saw light coming throw the dirty windows. Then someone emerged from the trap door leading in to the shack. At first I was startled but then the figure turned into my best friend Sirius.  
  
"Hey" he said taking a seat next to me "Remus is waiting outside and Peter is sleeping. I hope you don't mind we did your prank. What happened? We were sitting in the common room waiting for you when Lily came back. Throw your cloak and the bag at us said we should do the prank, then she ran to her room saying she hated everything. We though you guys got into a fight am I right?"  
  
I nodded swallowing hard.  
  
"It's more then a fight," Sirius said looking at me. Just then Remus walked in and set on the other side of me.  
  
"Hope you don't mind."  
  
I nodded no.  
  
"James tell us what happened" Remus said in a stern but reassuring voice.  
  
"It got bad" Sirius motioned me to continue. I told the guys what happened, how I hit Lily, what she said, how I had no control. I finished by saying "I would have never hit her if I was in control you remember when I was in love with Sarah and she started kicking me and cursing me out I didn't even put a hand on her. Something was wrong and I don't know what it is?"  
  
Sirius was the first to break the silence "James you know what she said about sleeping with us wasn't true we would never do that to you" I nodded and he went on "Maybe it was a curse or a potion."  
  
"That's it" Remus said sitting up straight "the juice at dinner yours and lily's were the only ones that tasted funny. It was a potion James."  
  
"I'm going to kill that greasy haired gint," Sirius said referring to Snape.  
  
"Not if I get to him first" I stood and started to cross the room.  
  
Sirius and Remus walked out behind me. 


	11. Will the Truth be Enough?

Will the Truth be Enough?  
  
I arrived at the door to Slytherin house entrance. "Sirius" I yelled turning around to meet his eyes "What's the password I forgot?"  
  
"Um… James…"  
  
Cutting him of I said "NOW"  
  
"It was Dragons but I think they switched it to Dark magic" I looked at me funny but I ignored it.  
  
"Dark Magic" the worried shaped door with a snake on it swung open. Walking in I went straight to Snape dorm, I was here so many times I know almost as god as my own dorm. Coming to the door I kicked it open. Everyone inside shot up.  
  
"What do you want?" Snape asked turning on the light "James" he said in shock.  
  
"That's right. What the bloody hell did you do to me?"  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about"  
  
The other guys in the room were just looking at me open mouthed, "Leave now" they all got up and ran from the room. Looking around I saw Louis Malfoy was missing. "You know what I'm talking about. You and your goons slipped a potion in my drink at dinner."  
  
"No" he said backing away from me.  
  
"Don't act stupid!" I spat walking up to him.  
  
"Listen I don't know what your talking about" I almost growled with rage "But" he went on "I made a potion for Louis. He might have given it to you. What happened?" He had a look of pure fear on his face. I didn't answer. "Um…did it make you angry and out of control of your self" I nodded my pulse in my throat. "He told me he needed it for a bet that he was going to us it in an animal fight between his cat and someone else's. He didn't tell me he was going to give it to you."  
  
"He gave it to Lily too" seeing the shock on his face I could almost believe he didn't know about it. "What does the potion do?" I had calmed down but now I wanted Malfoy.  
  
"It makes the person who takes it have a Angered reaction, So if you love someone and want no harm to come to them, it will make you mad and want to in flick harm on them. It usually last 4 hours. Lucky you and Lily weren't near each other or you probably would have killed each other."  
  
"We we're but it only lasted a few minutes"  
  
"What? You guys broke the spell of the potion. That's impossible but not if": he trailed off. "Where is he?" He shrugged his shoulders, This time I pinned him to the wall behind him "Where is he? I'm not going to ask again, You awe me I didn't save your life last year I could have let you die."  
  
"I don't know I swear. Please I'm sorry."  
  
"You know he was going to use the potion on me"  
  
"Louis didn't tell me he did it till after he did it but he didn't tell me where he went."  
  
He was confusing me he was rambling so much "Your coming with me" I grabbed him by the caller after I put him down and stared to drag him out of his house by this time have the house was up but I didn't care. I looked around to see Sirius and Remus had disappeared. I dragged the whole way back to the Gryffindor Common room.  
  
"LIL'S" I yelled from my place at the bottom on the stairs to the girl's dorm. "LIL'S PLEASE I KNOW WHAT HAPPENED" Her door slowly opened and so did a couple others. She came out with her hood robes on. "Tell her" I said raising Snape to his feet.  
  
"Lily" He said fiddling with his robes "It was a potion I made for Louis I didn't know" I Kicked him "I'm Sorry."  
  
"Out and I don't want to see you again" he ran out of the common room. "Lil's please" I ran up the stairs to her side. "See it wasn't me that wasn't you." She nodded and looked up at me he eyes we're hollow.  
  
"James, can I talk to you in a more private place" I took her hand that she reluctantly let me take and we went to my dorm. I floated Peter into the common room and took a seat next to her. "James" she turned to me "I want to see other people but I want to stay friends"  
  
"What?" my heart was in my stomach "Is this cuz what happened because I'm sorry Lil's"  
  
"Yes and No. I was thinking about it and I decided to go thought with it"  
  
"I don't want to be friends, I love you Lil's. Please don't do this"  
  
"James I have too." I pulled her to me and kissed her; she kissed me back then pulled away. Her hood falling back.  
  
"Don't tell me you didn't fell anything."  
  
"James I can't tell you I didn't Because I did. It's over James You can choose to be my friend or detach your self from me." She got up and left, I watched her walk away her hair falling in curls down her back the door shut and she was gone. I went to my closet to think and I did all night. I heard Sirius and Remus Come into the room around 3 and I came out to greet them.  
  
"Hey man" he said turning to look at me "We handled Malfoy he won't be bothering us any time soon. What happened with Lily if you care to share?"  
  
"She broke up with me, she still loves me but she doesn't want too." I slumped down on to my bed.  
  
"It will work out and you know it will" Sirius gave me a quick pat on the back and then went off to bed. I fell a sleep that night with lots of things on my mind. The next day was the Quiddtich match for the cup and I had to win. Waking up early I deiced to go down to the Quiddtich pitch to practice. When the time came after breakfast my team arrived and we entered the pitch for the start of the game. "Mount your brooms" the referee boomed. The announcer was saying something but I had to stay focused "Begin" the referee yelled throwing the quaffle in the air. I stayed over the field it was now a half and hour in to the game, the score was 40-50 Slytherin. I caught a glimpse of gold out on the corner of my eye, I raced for it swerving to avoid Bludgers I was about 30ft from the ground and the Slytherin's seeker was no where. I reached for the snick when a blugger waked me square in the gut. I grabbed for the snick before I fell. I just barely grabbed its wing before I hit the unforgiving ground. I felt the snick between my fingers as the announcer announced we won. "James" Sirius yelled before everything went black. I woke to a black room groaning in pain.  
  
"Don't move boy" Madam Hoppy said pushing me down on the bed "Drink this" she help me drink the full glass of warm liquid then sleep came over me again. 


	12. Graduation! ( Sorry this chap. isn't the...

Graduation The next time I woke up I was surrounded by all my best friends and Lily. I looked at her and her face lit up. "James" She flung her arms around my neck "You're awake!" I pulled away from lily sitting up "How long was I sleeping for?" I asked rubbing my temples to ease my headache. "Um.3 days" Sirius said as if stumped by the question "One more day and you would have missed graduation" "He still might if you don't give him rest" madam Hoppy said emerging from behind the curtain "Out" "When can we come back?" Lily asked Why would she want to know? I asked my self she doesn't want me till I'm almost killed how sweet of her. "If he's feeling well tonight, I'll let him out. Maybe!" She pushed them out of the wing then came back to give me some more medicine. "Thank you" I said squinching as I set up. "Don't." I cut her off "I'm Ok don't worry, relax sit back" "I swear I don't know where you come up with this stuff. Calm down never!" She walked off mumbling something. I realized the guys had left me a gift on the side of my bed the card read 'Dear James, Something to keep you busy, why you're stuck in there! Feel Better! From, Remus, Sirius, Peter and Lily. Lily. Lily I sighed then opened the medium sized box. It held a prank book, my journal, a multi colored quill and a bag of candy. Graduation was tomorrow and I still had to finish my speech, grabbing the quill and my journal I started to write. That night madam Hoppy let me out of the hospital wing. I entered the common room and as I did Lily and the gang ran over. "Your back" Lily said hugging me. She pulled away from me with a smile on her face. The guys walked up behind her and gave me pats on the back. Looking at lily I said "I must be getting some sleep I have a big day tomorrow" I turned my back to her and walked up to my dorm. I felt her stare burning a hole throw me but I kept walking. I was so tired, that I passed out when I finally made it to my room. "James wake up" Sirius said jumping on me. "I am" I sat up to see Sirius and Remus looking at me sternly. "What did I do?" I know why they where mad because of what I did to Lily. "You know what you did" Remus said looking at me with his look of death. "That wasn't right. She's trying to be nice I know you'll get back together if you become friends again" Sirius added. "It's not fair she breaks my heart, doesn't give me a good reason why and I should be nice" "Yes" they nodded "Know get ready we have to be down stairs in less then a half and hour" Sirius said turning to leave me to get ready. "She loves you and you love her. Give it time" Remus said leaving after Sirius. "I hate Time" I mumbled under my breath getting ready and walking out into the common room to find my friends. Finding them we walked in silence to the great hall. As we entered Lily and I had to go to the front of the room to make our speeches. We had tied for top of the class and I was glad I could share this with her but mad that I truly couldn't. The room was filled with families of wizard and muggle back round. My dad sat in the front row clapping and he was sitting next to people I think are Lily's parents. She showed me a picture ones but I wasn't sure till Lily started to wave at them and they waved back. I was the first to step up to the podium, after Dumbledore and all the other teachers made there speeches. "I would like to say thank you to everyone I had I great time here with all of you. I've been trying to write a speech since I found out I would be giving one and I just couldn't come up with one till last night. I've been in the hospital wing because of a Quiddtich accident and when I awake my friends where there to greet me, with smiling faces. Looking at them I realized what I wanted to say and I didn't want it be good bye. So that night I wrote it all down. Here I go" I took a deep breath and processed "This will be our last Hello. It's so unreal when we stop and look around, The face we see but will never see again, trying to hold onto memories of the past. The inside jokes, Will they still be funny in time? Hopefully lessons we learned and the memories we have will not pass, we desire that our friendships won't be forgotten. We wonder where that smart kids going and what will happen to us slackers. Will you suddenly remember all the good times at school? While you sit at your desk? Taking a spin on your broom, the time you broke down under the stress. That dance with a special someone. How you held your sobbing friend telling them it will be ok. Trying to defy authority, fighting against change. We want so much to stay but yet we want to go at the same time." I finished saying what I wanted to say the most "I don't want you to think of this as goodbye but our last hello. I would like to say good luck on your journey thru life and may it be a fun filled one. Thank you!" I turned to leave when I heard clapping behind me and I turned to see everyone standing it was a nice feeling smiling I took my seat next to Lily. I gave her hand a squeeze as she stood; she shot me a smile then turned to face the crowd of people. She stood tall unshaken and brave. "I would like to add a little something to what my best friend James has just said. Unlike him I've been writing this for awhile. Well here goes nothing" she shifted her stands and went on to say "The end draws near and it's almost time for us to go. As we smile our heads held high and prepare, for the most frightening moment of our lives. The leaving of family and friends. It's our time to shine to stare the world down, to take it for all it's worth and make it ours. Some will succeed, some will fall but in the end we will all find our place. As we step off these grounds today we start a new stage in our lives. Some of our friendships will make it through and some will not. There will be new formed alliances and unwanted enemies gained. I envy you all as I watch your smiles grow. There are some faces filled with concern others with joy but we all have the same fate today and for the last time we stand together, as we prepare for our life's to begin. WE ARE READY! So congratulation to all you who are with me today and good luck I had fun while it lasted." There was a raw from the crowd as they stood to applaud her she grabbed my hand and we stood before everybody. I couldn't wipe the smile from my face all day as we said our last hello's and made sure all our stuff was packed. After meeting all my friends' parents I walked out onto the grounds of Hogwarts. I sat at the edge of the lake wondering when someone's hand touched my shoulder. "James" her sweet voice said. "Lily" I turned to look at her startled. There was a brief silence till I decided to ask a question I so dearly wanted the answer to. "Do we even have a chance?" "I don't know" She slumped to the ground beside me "James I love you with all my heart as a friend but as a boy friend for life I don't know and I want to make sure it's what I want just give me time. Please I just want you as a friend now and if fate makes it happen or we make it happen only time can tell. I'm sorry I can't give you more then that." "But I want more then that just tell me you need time and I'll give it to you! Tell me what you need or want and I'll get it for you I'll go to the end of the earth, just tell me that one day we will be together." "I want us to be friends" she looked me straight in the eye and I now I couldn't change her mind it was what she wanted. "Ok. But I can't tell you I won't be jealous or mad if you flirt with other guys and I can't promise that I won't look at you as being mine. But I will promise that if you need me I'll be there no matter what and that's the one thing I want from you, I will give you my friend ship but I want you to come to me if you need me." "Deal" she said extending her hand to me. "Deal" I said taking her hand. 


	13. Time That Passes Fast! (Sorry it won't l...

Time that Passes Fast It's been three years to the day that I made a packed with Lily and I haven't heard from her since. I'm working for top security for the ministery tracking down a rising dark lord. I can go any where, do anything, and become anyone. I've become a shadow in the eyes of everybody even my friends. I don't want to be but this job calls for it, I watch over them thou even Lily. All I need to do is say her name and all the top intelligences agents will have every bite of info on her from her last doctor's appointment to last word she's spoken and I know it all. The dark lord had something for her I've saved her two times from his man. I wish I can tell her who I am she asked me the last time I saved her but I just turned and ran hiding behind my masked cloak. I sent Sirius, Remus and Peter to meet me at my father's house. I haven't been there since he died 2 and a half years ago. He was killed by the man I'm after now. I have a maid that keeps up with the house every month and a gardener who mows the lawn and takes care of my mother's flower garden. I can't wait to see it again to sleep in my own room. I have been ordered to take a month of work to rest my boss said if I didn't he would firer me. So I took this chance to get in touch with some friends. I pulled up to the house I abandoned so long ago. I turned the key in the door and took in the smell of my home as I walked in. Turning the light on I explored the house it was the same as I left it. I jumped onto my bed and twirled my self into my blankets. I stayed there for a while till I knock came at the door. I was like a little boy a Christmas I sprung to my feet and raced to the door with the biggest smile. My heart sunk as the face of my assistant looked at me with his head hung low. "He told me not to come" "Who and what happened?" my heart was racing just say it I pleaded. "The boss. Lily's been in an accident it just happened less then a minute ago the muggle police haven't even got to the car yet." "Stay here and when my friends come tell them where I've gone. Tell them to pick a room and stay the night I'll be back as soon as possible. Thank you" I said nodding "Where is she?" I asked. He told me the streets and I approcreatted there. Her car lay imbedded in a tree another car was turned over some feet down the street. I ran to the car seeing Lily and her sister in the back seat unconscious as good as I could I pulled them from the car trying not to move them. I couldn't bear to look at her parents they where gone. I ran to the other car seeing that the other guy was hardly even injured. People where gathering around me as I looked Lily and her sister over to assesses there injuries. Seeing Lily was critical. With a word from my wand ambulances and cop cars appeared. People ran over in uniform pushing me out of the way. I saw them cover her parents with a blanket. No this can't be happening, I didn't see that. All I do was watch till the ambulance left. I walk in to the dark forest of the side of the road and before I know it I was in the entrance hall way to my house. I heard talking and I walked into the living room to see the only three people in the world I wanted to see. "James" They said running over. "What happened?" asked Sirius. "I'm not sure. Her parents are dead and she doesn't look good, her sister looked ok. I don't know guys nothing ever goes right. I have to see her, would you mine going with me." "No we wouldn't mind" they said giving me a pat on the back. We want to the hospital by muggle car peter drove. "And who are you?" the lady at the desk asked Remus was the only one level head enough to answer "We are all the family they have left, where close cousins." "Give me a minute" she turned to walk away. "I'm not waiting I mumbled" waving my wand at her under my cloak I then asked "What room?" "Three floors up on your right room 245. Both the Evans are in there. Oh and here are your visiting passes sorry to delay you." "Thanks" I said rushing to catch the elevator at the end of the hall. I held my breath as we reached the door. My heart was in my throat, I was dizzy and scared. I didn't know what to expect. "James, we don't want to bombard her you go in and talk to her first." I gave Remus a quick nodded. I didn't know if he said that because they where scared to or because they know I should do this alone. I walk into the dark room, my hands starting to shack. A light glow was coming from a light a machine beside her. I walked softly till I tripped on something on the floor. Catching my balance before I fell. "How's there?" came a voice behind the other curtain. "A friend. Sorry to wake you just wanted to see how you where doing?" I rounded the corner to look into Petunia's face. "You're that weird boy. GO AWAY!" she yelled. "What?" I heard Lily's weak voice say. I went to go see her but her annoying sister spoke again "She hates you STAY AWAY" I was so mad I took my wand out and with in second she was sleeping she was so much better that way. "Lily" I said softly walking to her bed side. "James" she said with shock "What happened?" "I really don't know all I know is you where in a bad accident" "He saved me again" she said under her breath. "My head hurt" she went to sit up but she couldn't so she just laid there looking up at me. Should I tell her about her parents or should I leave it to the nurse. Then she asked the one thing I didn't want her to. "Where is every body?" "The guys are out in the hall way" panic started to set in. "No my sister and my parents are they ok" "Um." my hands where sweaty "Your sister is sleeping right there" I pointed to the curtain, then I stopped. "Where are my parents?" "I'll get the nurse" I slowly started to cross the room. "James, please tell me I don't want the nurse. James please there ok right there just badly hurt. Don't worry I can handle that" "No, Lily. They.There gone" I took a deep breath. "What no" she sat up as the words left her mouth. I saw the pain I her eyes. "No" she said shacking her head. I walked quickly to her side sit down next to her and opening my arms. "It hurts" she said before tears filled her eyes. "I know" I stroked hair "Try to sleep I'll be right back" I laid her down and her body tensed in pain. She looked at me with tear filled eyes then turned to her pillow and hugged it close. I walked into the hall. "Guy's I sorry to do this but I can't leave. It was a promise. You can stay at my house and when I come home." "We don't want to burden you" Sirius said. "No, I need you guy's. Please stay for a while, for the month." "We have jobs but." I cut Remus off "I have the power to get you a full paid vacation. Tell me how long a month a year it's yours." Remus spoke again "James, we'll talk about this later. We'll start by staying a few days." I nodded I wanted so much to spend time with them and hang. But Lily needed me and I needed her. I let my head hang low and I walked into the room. Lily didn't look up but I could tell she was crying. I stayed the night, convincing the nurse to let me stay with a little spell. Lily wasn't hurt as bad as I though but she did have some injuries curable by magic. If she wanted I would give her the potions. She lay still not moving all night I fell a sleep around eight in the morning not even knowing how I stayed up the whole night. I felt a hand brush against mine and I look up into the dry tear stained face of Lily. I gave her a fake smile to lighten the moment. Then a scream came from Petunia's bed. "THAT WEIRD BOY CURSED ME" she yelled at the nurse who had ran in the room. "HE TRIED TO KILL ME" my ears wanted to bleed she was yelling so loud. The nurse looked at me. "I don't know what she's talking about I just woke up. I think it's the shock." The nurse nodded and went to go calm her down and her scream soon turned to a sob. I felt bad; it couldn't get worse could it. The guys came to visit the next day and I got them to stay the week at my house. The nurse released Lily and her sister two days later. Lily told me she needed to be alone and that she would owl my. She did owl me and the guys to tell us the funeral would be held that Friday. 


	14. The Funeral and the Unexpected Guest (Ex...

The Funeral and the Unexpected Guest!  
  
We entered the funeral home to find it filled with crying muggles. We found Lily  
  
quickly; she let a slight smile cross her face as she approached us. "Thanks for coming  
  
guys" she hugged us all tightly. I count a glimpse of Petunia as we spoke with Lily, her  
  
face turned red and she started to talk to a stocky guy next to her. Then they slowly  
  
started to walk up to us. Oh no is all I could think.  
  
"Lily" she spat as if her name was position.  
  
"Yes, Petunia" she said sweetly.  
  
"My I speak with you" her and lily walked off in to a corner as the stocky guy guarded  
  
us. Petunia had her hands on her hips and her voice was starting to raise to a yell. "Get  
  
them out. There evil" I know she was talking about us. "Lily" she said making it echo  
  
thru the room.  
  
"Petunia. Please don't yell. They are my friends and I want them here, there are no if  
  
ands or buts. Thank you" lily said sternly. She turned her back to Petunia and walked up  
  
to us. The stocky guy stepped in front of her before she reached us.  
  
In a deep voice he said "Don't ever turn your back on your sister"  
  
She looked at him and smiled "And don't you ever walk in front of me again because you  
  
know what I can do." Like he had been shocked he stepped aside letting Lily thru. "I'm  
  
sorry about that. Would you come to the burial tomorrow at two please?" She said  
  
looking at me.  
  
"Sure" I said with a simple nod.  
  
"Thank you guys so much" She gave us all a big hug. "I most be going" she said turning  
  
and walking up to a crying young woman who just walked in the door. The next day we  
  
found our self dressed in black suits watching people drop flowers on two identical  
  
coffins. We stayed back in the crowd leaning against a tree. How sad, this brought back  
  
so many memories that I wanted to forget. I realized I had spaced out when Peter started  
  
to wave a hand in my face.  
  
"Huh" I said looking up at them.  
  
"Nothing, just making sure you're with us" Peter's face dropped as lily approached.  
  
She walked up to us looking very uptight "Could I have a ride home. I don't want to  
  
stay."  
  
"Lily are you sure?" why would she want to go home, Well I know why I felt the same  
  
way but I stayed. She nodded and we all walked in silence to the car.  
  
"Bring me to."  
  
But I didn't let her finish "3 Maple Street off Pine"  
  
"How did you know?" she asked confused  
  
"The owl you sent" I said faster then I should have.  
  
"Oh" was all she said the whole time to her house. She said a simple thank you after I  
  
dropped her off. Me and the guys headed home and relaxed the rest of the day talking,  
  
sharing some laughs. How I needed a laugh. I slept like a baby that night, finally a night's  
  
sleep. I hadn't had a full nights sleep with out a nightmare to wake me in months. The  
  
whole week hanging with the guys was like a good dream that ended to soon. They had  
  
lives to get to and I couldn't hold them from them. Remus was in school, Sirius was  
  
working in a pranks shop, dating Gwen they had broken up after high school and had just  
  
gotten back together. Peter know lived in his family's house even know they had past for  
  
reasons unknown. I stayed at home the next few days enjoying the quite but know it was  
  
getting to me. I needed something to do or some where to go I thought to my self laying  
  
on the couch I the sitting room. The night was clean and I was thinking about going for a  
  
walk when a knock came at the door. Weird who could it be? I walked to the door  
  
opening it slowly just in case and I found my self looking into the eyes of Lily. She  
  
looked horrible but cute. Her hair was ever where like she had been running in the wind,  
  
the cloak she wore was dirty and her cheeks where bright red along with her nose. "Come  
  
in" I said opening the door to its full extent. She shuffled in the door. "What is it Lil's?"  
  
She smiled at me at the sound of her name "You always call me Lil's so did my dad."  
  
I didn't know what to say to that so I shut the door and offered her a seat. "No that's ok"  
  
she just stood there.  
  
"Um. Lil's what's wrong?" I walked up to her and she turned to look me straight in the  
  
eye.  
  
"I had no where else to go. You said I could come to you if I needed anything and I just  
  
need a place to stay for the night. Could I please I won't be a bother, I'll leave you  
  
alone."  
  
"Yeah sure you can stay as long as you want and I was looking for company. It would be  
  
my pleasure"  
  
"Thank you again"  
  
"No thanks needed. Come on you can have your room from last time" I lead her to the  
  
room down the hall from mine "Do you need anything?"  
  
"I could use a pair of clothes to sleep in. Would you mind if I showered."  
  
"Lil's you know I wouldn't mind. I'll go get you some clothes" why was she so uptight  
  
scared almost. I found a long tee shirt and a pair of short and gave them to her. "If you  
  
need me I'll be down stairs in the sitting room" I turned I want down to the sitting room  
  
to think. I didn't know how to ask her why she was here. It wasn't that I was afraid to ask  
  
it was that I didn't know if I wanted the answer. I set deep in thought for a long while till  
  
I heard foot steps coming down the stairs. It was Lily she was wearing my clothes and her  
  
hair was dripping wet and she was trying with not much effect to brush the knots from  
  
her hair. "Hey, do you need anything?"  
  
"No, just not tired" she sighed as she gave up on her hair and started to take a seat on the  
  
arm chair across from me.  
  
"Let me at it"  
  
"At what?" she asked surprised.  
  
"Your hair" I motioned her to take a seat on the floor.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes, don't worry I used to do my mom's when she needed help"  
  
"Ok" she took a seat in front of me handing me the brush. Her hair was badly knotted but  
  
I liked the challenged. I set there taking my time with ever knot and when I was finished  
  
the brush ran freely through her hair. I realized she was enjoying me brushing and  
  
running my hands through her hair. When I stopped she opened her eyes with a yawn.  
  
"Thank you" she said leaning against my leg and letting her eyes shut again.  
  
"Your welcome, Now up we go" I lifted her with ease. Like it was a normal situation she  
  
wrapped her arms around my neck and nuzzled her had into my shoulder. I placed her  
  
down in bed and I felt her reluctance to let me go. I felt so good to have her close I didn't  
  
want to let her go either but I did. I made my way to my room going to sleep thinking  
  
only about Lily.  
  
That morning I wake early to make breakfast. Lily came down the stairs rubbing her  
  
eyes, just as I finished. "Hungry"  
  
"Starving" she ran over to the place I set for her and me. "May I"  
  
"Dig in" I set across from her and we relished a great breakfast. "What would you like to  
  
do today?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Well it's up to you, I'm game for anything."  
  
"I haven't been on a broom in a long time and I haven't been to a wizarding town"  
  
"Then that's what we'll do today"  
  
"But I don't have anything to wear or a wand or broom. I have nothing"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because it's at home and my own sister kicked me out"  
  
"Well then we'll start by getting you back your stuff. Go to may room and find a  
  
something that fits you and I'll clean up here."  
  
"We don't."  
  
"Lil's" I cut her off "We do need to." At my words she nodded and went up the stairs to  
  
change. Running back down the stairs wearing one of my green cloaks she tripped on the  
  
last step coming to a stop at my feet.  
  
"Hi. James tricky last step you got there" I helped her up laughing at her expression. "Oh,  
  
it wasn't that funny I think it's time to go." We arrived at her house. I knocked at the  
  
door and the stocky guy from before opened the door. He went to slam it in my face went  
  
he saw me but I pushed open the door. Lily walked in behind me. I turned bending down  
  
so my mouth was inches from her ear I whispered "Get your stuff all of it and what ever  
  
else you would like of your parents. I know what they did, don't worry you have a place  
  
with me." She gave me a smile and walked up the stairs.  
  
"You" the guy finally spat.  
  
"Yes, me. Don't worry I don't mean to bother you we will only be one minute. Lily has  
  
come to collect her stuff."  
  
"Nothing in this house belongs to her. PETUNIA" he yelled.  
  
"Yes" she said coming from a room to my right. Seeing me she huffed "Get it out"  
  
"Now please. I've only come to make sure Lily makes it out of here safe. When she  
  
comes down I will be happy to leave your life for ever."  
  
"Lily's in the house. How dare her" she went to walk up the stairs as Lily came thru an  
  
open door. "You out NOW"  
  
"My pleasure" Lily walked passed her and out the door behind me.  
  
I bowed "How great it was to see you again. Vernon is it. May I never have to see you  
  
again?" Then I left meeting Lily who was already in the car. I looked at her quickly and  
  
she turned in the opposite direction. We road in silence to my house and when we arrived  
  
she asked if I know a good hotel. "Lil's, stay here as my guest I have a week or so left of  
  
vacation. Please it would be my pleasure."  
  
"Fine but only till I find a really place to stay" she had a smile on her face I didn't know  
  
how she could. She was always smiling.  
  
"You can take any room you want"  
  
"Even yours" she said with a grin.  
  
"Hay, if that floats your boat. I wouldn't mind!" I raised my eyebrows at her.  
  
"Oh, James. I'll take my room from the other night."  
  
"You get a mans hopes up then you drop them. What a woman!" I had to smile at her.  
  
"I'll be down in a few" she walked up the stairs with her trunk floating behind her. Oh,  
  
god I was still in love with her. She would never love me. A especially if she found out  
  
that I was watching after her and saving her she would hate me. Damn I put myself in a  
  
rut again, it never fails.  
  
Later on that night we set in the sitting room. "James if I was to tell you  
  
something would you help me and not be jealous because it is about a guy" Lily looked  
  
up at me hopeful.  
  
"I would help you and not be jealous. Don't worry you don't have to worry." I wanted to  
  
kick myself.  
  
"Oh, good. I was thinking because you work at the.the. Well I know you work at  
  
some place like a police station Sirius was telling me. That maybe you could help me find  
  
someone."  
  
"Sure, Who?" kick yourself again James.  
  
"I'm I don't know. It's the guy who saved me maybe the people around saw something.  
  
Oh, James I love him he saved me.one.three times. I have to find him and thank him.  
  
I saw him for a second ones he has the most incredible eyes. Almost like yours."  
  
Exactly like mine "I'll try no promises"  
  
"Thank you so much you're the best" she lunged at me hugging the breath out of me. Oh  
  
god how was I going to get myself out of this one. Just then a face appeared in the fire.  
  
"James" called my boss "We need you he's striking again."  
  
"Be right there" I stood then turned to Lily "I must go. You can use anything go  
  
exploring what ever I'll be back soon" I throw flou powder in the fire place and jumped  
  
in. 


	15. The Unexpected Meeting! (Read All!)

I know this is a very very short chapter but I'm going away for a week so I'll give you this much and I'll have a long chapter when I get back. Sorry I didn't even get to spell check this I'm leaving in an hour so I hope you like this much. `~!Antoinette!~` The Unexpected Meeting!  
  
I had reached the place where Voldermert had struck and I was just in time to catch some  
  
of the dark lord's followers. There happen to only be one death but many injuries. I was  
  
too tired and unfocused to realize I was still wearing my full face covering robes. We  
  
fought the dark lord in this matter for the hope he wouldn't be able to figure us out, but  
  
he always did. I appropriated into the study and was in shock to she Lily staring at me.  
  
She stood there in shock for a second then it looked like she caught her self. "My masked  
  
hero" she smiled "I want to thank you." I just nodded in response, how could I have been  
  
so stupid. "Can I give you a reward for your effort?" I swallowed hard and nodded. She  
  
pulled my mask above my chin; this was it I was in for it. But she didn't lift anymore she  
  
pressed her lips to mine. I couldn't help my self then to kiss her back. My hands where  
  
around her waist and I was deepening my kiss. I pulled away before it got out of hand  
  
and she gently pulled my black fabric mask back over my lips. She was stunned and had  
  
a weird look in her eyes. "Bye" she said biting her bottom lip. Why was she so sad? I  
  
appropriated to my room throw off my robes then appropriated to the front door.  
  
Walking in I found Lily walking out of the study.  
  
"Hey, Lil's" she just looked at me then turned and headed up the stairs. Did she know,  
  
she did and I was screwed. "Lil's" I yelled after her catching her on the stairs. She turned  
  
to me fury on her face. "What's wrong?" I asked stupidly.  
  
"You know, He.. No.. You kiss like him. no he kisses like you. Your him aren't you, I  
  
mean he kisses like you he has the same scar on his hand, he has your lip's. He is you  
  
right, I didn't kiss a stranger." She turned and sat on the stairs.  
  
I sat next to her "Lil's I'm sorry. I wanted to tell you ."  
  
"You are him" she looked excited, almost happy.  
  
"Your ok with that?"  
  
"Well no that wasn't right but I wanted it to be you." She turned to look at me with a side  
  
way frown "But why?"  
  
"um. well I thought. I don't know, Stupidity maybe" I slumped over holding my head  
  
in my hands. Lil's hand was rubbing my back and she had her cheek press to my  
  
shoulder. "I'm sorry" I said not moving wanting her to stay close to me but she did not.  
  
"James, you don't have to be. I'm the stupid one but that's all in the past right. Can we  
  
forget it and move on?" she pulled away from me mirroring my image.  
  
"No, I don't want to forget it but if you wish too, that's fine" I was giving up, no I had  
  
given up, I stood and started to climb the stairs.  
  
"No, I don't want to forget either. I thought you did." She stepped in front of me at the  
  
landing. "It was fun" she said with a smile.  
  
"yeah it was" I put on a smile and throw my arm over her shoulder. We walked down the  
  
hall to my room. "Night" I went to walk in my room 


	16. Continued and a Surpirse!

Hey thank you very much for your reviews. I'm really busy; School starts tomorrow so the next chapter might take a while. Sorry for the cliff hanger I just had to do it. There isn't going to be my more chapters maybe 4 the most. I would love to write more but I'm working on publishing a book and I have to finish it. Well thanks again and please read and tell me what you think and again I'm sorry for my poor spelling and grammar my friend who edits this for me is away. `~!Antoinette!~`  
  
Continued  
  
...but she walked in front of me again. "I was thinking that you never did get to show me yours"  
  
What was she thinking? "I thought we settled that" I was cool and calm as I spoke. She shook her head with a smile and pulled me into the room. "Lily, I don't think"  
  
"That's right don't think" she pushed me on the bed and jumped on the bed next to me. "What are you afraid of?" she had her head cocked to the side with an unreadable expression on her face. I know better to fight with her I would never win, if I told her I wasn't afraid so I decided to show her.  
  
"You think I'm afraid the all mighty James" I grabbed her around the middle and pulled her under me inches from my face "I'm not afraid" but then I realized I was "I'm not afraid of what I'm doing I'm afraid to get hurt by the person I'm doing it with." She was breathing fast; I could feel her chest under mine. Her breathe was warm and moist against my cheek as I put my head down on her shoulder. She kissed my neck with her soft lips.  
  
"Don't be my dear James fore I have the same fear" she pulled me into a hug "We have to take the risk to see if it's a risk worth taking" I let out a chuckle because she seemed not to get what she said but yet she said it with such feeling. I picked my head up to see her always smiling face. This time I was going to make the move I bent down pressing my lips to hers. The taste of her lips was sweet, and the feel was warm. I felt my self on that all so foamier spin again and I finally for once in a long time felt whole. I deepened the kiss, wanting to become one with her, but I could not, not tonight, not till we became truly one person. Her finger where in my hair twirling it, I pulled away for breath to she Lily's tired eyes and parted lips.  
  
"Sleep mi love" I whispered into her ear. Letting her curl up in my arms, so that her head was buried in my chest and her fingers where now twirling my shirt. I kissed her forehead gentle then started to play with her long locks of hair, till I could no longer keep my eyes open. I woke to a raw of laughter opening my eyes I saw Sirius and Remus standing over me. I looked over to Lily, whose face was beat red, she smiled sheepishly then turned her head into my side, breathing deeply. "Where did you come from?"  
  
"Does it matter, I see you guys are having fun" Sirius rolled his eyes and batted his eyelashes and I felt Lily trying to disappear inside of me.  
  
"Yes it matters" but all they did was give me a funny look, then Sirius jumped over Lily and me. Remus shook his head and set at the end of the bed. "So, Lily this bring back any memory." Sirius started to tickle her.  
  
"Yes" she screamed with laughter "Help"  
  
"Help your ggggrrilffriend Jamsy boy" Sirius was smiling evilly.  
  
"AH" I screamed lunging at Sirius. Sending him and me tumbling off the bed to the floor.  
  
When we finally managed to stand Lily and Remus were, shacking there heads, trying not to grin.  
  
"Doesn't your knight and shinning armor get a kiss for saving you" I said this with a frown to Lily as she stood to leave.  
  
"I need to have some words with my knight and shining armor before I let him steal a kiss." She smiled and disappeared down the hall.  
  
I felt two hands on either side of my shoulders "I told you" Sirius said with a smile.  
  
"You got her James don't lose her again" Remus looked at me sternly. "We'll go and leave you two to patch things up. I nodded giving each of them a brotherly hug as they left. I planned to have a nice dinner with Lily, so we could talk. Well so she could grill me and I could answer.  
  
But dinner never came that night. I walked up stairs to find Lily but what I found was something that horrified me. Lily my Lily was in the hands of the dark lord. Three of his followers held her one around the middle, another held her from screaming and the other was tying her kicking feet. I saw her eyes filled with fear as I was grabbed. I kicked, yelled, bite, punch but nothing worked they had me tied up. "James my boy what a pleasure to finally meet you in person" Voldemort said with a clean voice and an evil smile. He motioned for his followers to follow him and they did dragging us along. He stopped in front of the fire place in my father's room. "It was such a pleasure killing your father" He looked down at me then turned to Lily, hitting her so hard in the back of the head she lost conciseness. A growl escaped me as I throw me head back and fell back on one of the man that held me. "You idiot get up on your feet" the dark lord was enraged. I was pulled to my feet and kneed in the back by the man I fell on. "James, there is no use fighting it will not work" his nostrils flared as he hit me in the back of the head but I didn't lose conciseness so I was hit again and again till my world finally went black around me.  
  
My head was pounding when I opened my eyes. The room was dark only lit by a  
  
single torch on the wall. I could see black figures but could not make them out. I looked down to see I was tied in a metal chair that had been nailed to the floor.  
  
"James" I heard Lily's voice yell.  
  
"Lil's" I yelled into the darkness.  
  
"Shut up you feind" Someone shouted in my ear before I was hit hard across the face. I heard a charm mumbled and the room came alive with light. At first I could not see, but then I could see everything. It was a large room with four guards one at every corner. I heard foot steps behind me. Then a hand on my shoulder "I shall let you see your life come apart before I kill you it will not be quick, it will be long and painful." I sneered with raged. As the dark lord came into my view. "Leave and bring them to me" all the guards turned and left. Then two hooded man came in holding Lily. "Do what you want but don't kill the boy" the dark lord turned and left slamming the door behind him.  
  
"This shall be fun" the tallest of the two said in a slimy voice. He walked up to me pulling his hood from his face and I saw that it was Franck Kickles. "Jamesy boy this will be fun"  
  
"Bastard" I said to his face staring him down. He took something from his pocket; witch I soon saw was a chain and wrapped it around his fist.  
  
"Let's play" he kicked me hard in the stomach and I felt my rib crack. Then he punched me hard in the jaw making the skin split on contact.  
  
"James" Lily cried but she was soon silenced with a hard slap to the face.  
  
"Don't touch her" I was growling like a wolf, ready to pounce.  
  
Frank grabbed her from the other mans hands and pulled her to him. Lily was frantically twisting her wrist trying to get out of her restraints. "How beautiful" he kissed her tear stained face. Throwing her head forwarded she bite him. "Bitch" he yelled kicking her to the floor. He pulled his wand from his cloak and yelled "Bindous." I know the meaning of the spell it made you concuss of everything but you couldn't move. I couldn't sit here and watch this, I had to do something. I had to concentrate, I closed my eyes to think and a plan started to come into view. When my head was pulled back, I opened my eyes to see frank on top of Lily. "Watch James for this will only happen once" He pulled at her robes ripping them open then he started on her shirt tarring it open with ease. He kissed her lips with violence. Concentrate James I told my self I closed my eyes again. Find your magic James and I did I started to mumble spells under my breath and my restraints soon came undone. All I saw was red I lunged at Frank; I couldn't stop my self from hitting him. I was finally pulled from him by his stupid short friend.  
  
"Lil's fight" I yelled to her, the spell could be broken if you fought it. "Let go of me you little..." but I stopped braking free of his grip. He pulled his wand out but he was to slow I grabbed it from him and stunned him. A blow came from behind sending me to the floor; I could feel the cool blood running down the nap of my neck. Frank yelled in pain then I felt someone fall on top of me. Realizing it was Frank, I kicked him off of me rising to meet Lil's gaze. She held her robes tight around her as she dropped the chain she held. I bent down and picked up franks fallen wand stunning him with it. I locked the door with a quick charm. "Lil's are you ok?" I asked with a broken voice. She nodded and walked into my arms. I hugged her tight, but there was no time to spear. I flicked the wand saying my bosses name, it did not responded at first but soon his face appeared.  
  
"James" my boss said shocked.  
  
"Sir, We have been kidnapped you most get us out" I was quick knowing there was not much time.  
  
"Just appropate" he said as if I where stupid.  
  
"I can't, I've tried, and there must be a spell block on this place. You have to get the council together and get me out."  
  
"That takes time" he was annoyed.  
  
"Does it look like I have time? I'm in the middle of the dark lords lire. Get us out!" my eyes flared with anger.  
  
He answered with annoyance and anger "I can not and will not."  
  
"You're just going to let us die. That's nice, I'll find another way out but when I get out, I'm coming for you" I throw the wand across the floor in frustration. Lily's grip tightened around me. I kissed her forehead feeling pain though my body but I pushed it aside. I stood there with her in my arms thinking, when an idea came to me. "Lil's you're not going to like this idea but I think it will work." She nodded and I continued "I'll take franks robes and portend to be him. I'll do a simple spell . and take his voice but cover my face. Then. I can take you as a prisoner, say I left this guy here to finish me off and. that I wanted to finish you else where." She decide it was a good idea and we got to work, with in ten minutes we where ready to leave. I put back on Lily's restraints, kissing her one last time. Then I made sure my hood covered my face completely and when it did I unlocked the door and walked out into the hall. I shut it quickly behind me. As I started to make my way down the hall two men approached me. I snarled and spoke in franks slimy voice "move."  
  
"And what do you think your doing?" One of them asked  
  
"What does it look like? I'm taking her to my bed to finish her." I jerked Lily violently.  
  
"Master told you not to leave the new one alone with James"  
  
"He can handle it, I want to see what he is capable of so do not bother him or it will be your life" I growled at the end of my sentences making the man back away.  
  
"As you wish but I want some of her when your done" he reach out grabbing Lily "He's going to seem gentle compared to what I'm going to give you, So think of him as a blessing" he released her and I walked away dragging her with me. I made it all the way to the outside of the large lire without a problem but now it was time for us to run and I did not have it in me. I took off Lily's restraints then doubled over, my stomach hurt and it was becoming hard to breath. Spots also started to appear in my vision. We had to walk and near the end of a half an hour Lily was all but carrying me.  
  
"James come on lets go" she said pulling me along.  
  
"I can't" my knees soon just gave out and I fell to the ground. Which hurt more then the blow that caused the injures.  
  
"James try please" she was now on the ground with me stroking my forehead. "Try anything can you approcrate now, we most be far enough away." I could barely hear her.  
  
"James" she yelled pushing me up into a seated position. "Try right know, your not aloud to give up" she was looking straight into my eyes with her brilliant green ones and I just had to try one more time. She slowly helped me to my feet. Holding me close to her, I had to concentrate on where I wanted to go and I thought of the only safe place to go. My eyes shut and the next thing I felt was a hard floor as I fell. 


	17. Nothin Much Happens!

I know this isn't the best or the longest but deal with me. I've been busy with school. There's going to be, I'm thinking 4 more chapters. So I hope you like it! So R/R good or bad. Thanks for the offer Cathy but my editor is coming home tomorrow. Thank you everyone!  
  
Nothing much Happens!  
  
I woke stunned and dazed but alive. I was lying in a soft bed and the room was lit up from the sun. As I sat up pain shot through out my body, causing me to yell and fall back down on to the soft sheets. "Lie down this instant boy" came a semi familiar voice. I realized it was Hoppy.  
  
"Hoppy" I said trying to sit up again.  
  
"No, No boy. Lie down. It's Poppy, Hoppy's Sister. Now lie down." She was pushing me down very gentle.  
  
"No where's Lily" I forced my way up in spite of the pain and her hand.  
  
"She's fine, she's sleeping. Now please lie down, at lest till I get the headmaster." I nodded and set my self down gently. I now laid down trying to remember where I was and then it came to me. I had brought me and Lily to Hogwarts, the only place Voldermort would not dare enter because of the new headmaster who was a very powerful white wizard.  
  
"James, my boy" Dumbledore said with a smile. He came and sat in a seat next to me. "Listen James I really must know what happened." I nodded explaining every detail. "James I shall handle your boss, now I ask you to rest. Poppy is going to give you a nice healing potion as soon as it's finished." I gave him one last smile before he left.  
  
"James" Lily squeaked coming around the curtain. She almost jumped on me in  
  
excitement.  
  
"Lil's! How are you?" I said propping my self up.  
  
"Fine, but I don't think the nurse likes me"  
  
"Why?" I asked curiously.  
  
"Well I kinda. well started to yell and scream. Then she wouldn't let me see you. So I flipped out. Then her and the headmaster put a sleeping charm on me. I really didn't mind, I really needed the sleep."  
  
I couldn't help but smile at her "Do the guys know?"  
  
"I just owled them express, so they should know soon." I wanted to ask another question but she silenced me. "Rest" She smiled again "Thanks for saving me." I shook my head no and tried to tell her, that it was her who saved me but she wouldn't let me. "Sleep" she said softly in my ear. She let her head graze my cheek and I shut my eyes taking in the feel of it. She then let her hand drop to my arm, lightly stroking it; I felt my eyes get heavy as she brushed her finger tips over my hands. Then I became truly lost in her touch, causing my self to drift into unconsciousness. I woke up startled, I sat up quickly. I soon realized I was almost in no pain at all. I looked down a Lily who slept in an arm chair to my right. I could see it was dark and that it was a full moon. Poor Remus I thought. Getting out of bed, I threw on a robe. I kissed Lily's forehead and gently lied her on my bed before going off to wonder the hall of Hogwarts. It was just as I remembered accepted me and the guys weren't causing mischief. I went up to the portrait of the fat lady that led to Gryffindors common room. I was just about to try a pass word when one was yelled out behind me "Bat's Wings." I turned to see it was Sirius, and tagging along was Remus and Peter.  
  
"You know Padfoot you always amazed me" he smiled at me and with a pat on the back we walked back into history. The common room looked the same, as if never touched. I looked around catching a group of kids coming down the stairs. When they saw us they all hesitated then I little red haired boy walked up to me.  
  
"And you are?" he said as if he owned the place.  
  
"Me and my friends hear, are the legendary marauders." The boy looked puzzled it was if he knew how they where but wasn't sure. "We are fellow Gryffindors who have come to pay a visit." The boy nodded as if giving them the ok to be there.  
  
"And you are?" I asked with a smile.  
  
"Charles Weasley, but everybody calls me Charlie, Sir"  
  
"A Weasley boy, I went to school with your father and mother, they where upper class men when I started here. I heard they got married but I didn't know they had kids. How many brothers and sisters do you have?" I was overjoyed I love to hear about my class mates. I hadn't kept in touch with many of them after school, but I did know them all.  
  
"Well there is me, then there's my brother Bill, Percy, and my mum is going to be having twins soon. She's in the hospital, I just got the owl. She wants to name them Fred and George." Charlie was so happy. "Tell your mum the marauders said "Hi"  
  
"OK" he said running off with his friends.  
  
"I see Weasley's been busy" Sirius said with a smirk.  
  
"I always knew he would have a big family, he's a great guy" It made me think I wanted a family. I started to retreat into a daydream when I heard Sirius speak.  
  
"We're losing him, Remus get the shocks"  
  
"No, where going to need an atomic dud bomb for this one" I looked to Remus shaking my head. We hung out in the common room talking. Lily entered a while later and sleepishly sat in my lap burying her head in my shoulder.  
  
"Who wants to play 20 ques.?" He didn't even get to finish before Lily yelled no and jumped on him.  
  
"You're a cheater" He smiled and shook his head, so she went on to say "I don't know why I didn't kill you the first time"  
  
"Because you love me" he gave her a sloppy kiss on the cheek.  
  
"I'm lost" Peter said as he started to fall asleep. By the time Lily got away from Sirius and back into my arms, Peter was sleeping and snoring loudly. We didn't cause a lot more trouble the rest of the night. We only changed Peter's hair pink, had a dueling match and made a temporary ice rink in the common room. I slid across the ice to Lily who had just felling.  
  
"Made a hand" I said with a smile.  
  
"O, Yes" she took my hand, pulling me down. "Oops. Did I do that?" She smiled sweetly crossing her hands over her chest.  
  
"Yes, you did do that" I said returning her smile. She shrugged and I lunged at her "oops did I do that?" She went to answer but I kissed her. "mmm" they tasted so good. In response to my noise, that Lily happened to, she ran her hand under my shirt.  
  
"This isn't make out Ice, there are kids around" Sirius was lecturing us. I pulled away from her and the ice disappeared from under her.  
  
"Know it's make out floor" I mumbled then kissed her again. Sirius picked me up off the floor. "Hey!"  
  
"Go find a room" he said with the same lecturing tone, Sirius lecturing me. When did that happen? We left the common room and headed for the rooms Dumbledore gave us.  
  
"We'll leave you two alone" Sirius said walking off with Remus.  
  
"What about Peter?" Lily asked laughing.  
  
"He'll wake up sooner or later. Know where were we?" I pulled her into my room.  
  
"James I'm not ready" she looked nervous.  
  
"I'm not ready either Lil's, don't worry!" I leaned into her, kissing her neck, her chin, eyes, cheeks, forehead I kissed every thing loving the taste and the feel. "I love everything about you"  
  
She looked at me with her burning eyes and whispered "I love you" in my ear. 


	18. An Engagement So Soon and a Marriage to ...

I hope you enjoy! Sorry for the long wait because of school my Chaps will be coming slower. Damn teachers and homework. Well, R/R!  
  
`~!Antoinette~`  
  
An Engagement So Soon and a Marriage to Boot!  
  
I woke in pure bliss. I didn't care that the dark lord wanted me dead. I had Lily and I wouldn't let anything happen to her. I talked with the head master making plans to stay at the castle till things calm down with the dark lord. But I was only going to be staying there for a month at the most. Then I was going back to work. My boss had been fired and oh was he lucky; I wanted a piece of him.  
  
~Month goes by~  
  
I can't really tell you what happened the past month at the castle it went by so fast. Lily and me where closer then ever and I know she was the one for me. I just didn't know how to ask her to marry me or what kind of marriage it would be with my job. Could she handle it? Yes I know she could, but would she want too. I sighed Lil's and me where now back at my home. Spells guarded the house and the grounds but if the dark lord wanted in he was getting in. I sat on my bed twirling my mother's ring, the one I was to give to my future wife. It was beautiful, a magic silver band made it sparkle. A diamond of the purest sort was set into the ring and engraved in the band was "My heart embraces you" a saying my father always said to my mother. It was simple but special and complex, just like the person I wanted to give it too.  
  
"James" came Lily's voice. I placed the ring in its box and back into my robes.  
  
"Yes" I said emerging from the room.  
  
"I made some cookies. Would you like some?" She had a smile on her face as she held out her tray of cookies to me as if the where a trophy.  
  
"How could I pass up an offer like that?" I took a cookie from the plate and she watched me waiting for a reaction. A quick thought about it being a prank brush my mind but I blow it away. I took a bite and they tasted so good, like the ones my mom used to make. "Lil's where did you learn how to make these?"  
  
She heisted "Well, that time when I came over your house in first year and you guys wouldn't play with me. Me and your mom baked cookies. She taught me" she looked upset, whether for me or for her self I didn't know.  
  
"There really good, you sure have her talents. I have a surprise for you!" I was already getting nerves my palm where getting sweaty, my heart was starting to race. Calm down James I was trying to tell my self. I brought her out back to my favorite spot. It was far back in the forest next to the lake. Winter was here and the lake was starting to freeze. The setting sun stared to glisten on the surface of the lake. Lily started to shiver; I pulled her close to me wrapping her in my cloak. "I have something important to ask you and I don't want you to feel obligated to answer." Taking off my cloak I wrapped it around her, I then felt through my robes till I found that special box. I got down on one knee and Lily's eyes became wide as I grabbed her hand. "Lily Evans, I love you with all my heart and I want you in my life. So I ask you will you marry me?" as I asked these final words I opened the box exposing the ring. She stood there speechless, the cold wet ground was freezing my knee but I didn't care. I just knelt there staring up at her. Tears ran down her cheeks and I know a no was coming.  
  
"James Potter" she stopped to moisten her lips "I." she couldn't form the words her hand started to shake in mine "I Love you and I would like nothing better then to marry you!" I finally realized I wasn't breathing and took in a long needed breath. I placed the ring on her finger, with my trembling hand. I rose to my feet to kiss her. The kiss said more then words, this was the one kiss I would never forget. I held her in my arms as she looked at the ring I had given her.  
  
"There's an Engraving, it used to be my mothers."  
  
"What does it mean?" she asked reading the engraved writing.  
  
"In the late 1600, when you really loved someone, it was said you gave your heart to them. So they never said I love you, they said my heart embraces you always." A tear ran down her cheek and I caught it with my lips "My heart embraces you Lily Evans forever."  
  
"And mine yours, James Potter" a smiled crossed her lips as she hugged me. We stood there in the cold and I felt so happy. I know this was the right thing. Later on that day we told the guys and much to my shock they weren't surprised. That night I held Lily in my arms as she slept. We where sitting by the fireplace just talking about nothing important.  
  
She had fallen a sleep in my arms, she was a perfect fit. We where together another month before I started to have doubts. She wanted to know a possible date, what season, where, I was going insane trying to dough all her questions. "James Potter don't walk away from me" her voice rang down the hall. I turned facing her she mite have been smaller then me but she didn't care she would take me or anyone else on any day. "Talk to me" her voice became less structure.  
  
"About what?" I was playing stupid again.  
  
"If you play stupid with me one more time, James" her nostrils started to flare and she was pointing a long finger at me. She was shacking her head making her hair fall in her face which angered her more.  
  
"Fine, I'll talk what did you want to know. I cracked; well better make the best of it.  
  
"Why are you ditching my questions? Is it." she paused looking me straight in the eye "Is it that you don't want to marry me."  
  
"No" I spat at lighting speed "How could you think, Never, Lily I want to marry you. I just don't know when will be good." She understood but gave me a look of wanting more. "He's becoming more powerful, I don't want to put you in any more danger and if I married you, it might give him something. I can't lose you, maybe you should go live with Remus or I could find you a safe house" I started to ramble.  
  
"James" she said drawing in a breath "I love you and the dark lord knows that, whether where married or not I'm still in danger and if not because I love you but because I'm muggle born. I'm not pure blood, so no matter what you do he's still going to want me dead but he can't kill us." She smiled then went on "If we get married now or five years from now where still in the same danger. I'm not going any where and I want to get married in the next year. James I'm not going to be one of those girls who waste there lives engaged, If you want to marry me, then marry me if not tell me." She know may answer but I had to say it.  
  
"Let's get going we have a wedding to plan" she throw her arms around me neck.  
  
"You deserve a gift" she caught my lips; she nibbled on my bottom lip. Oh, god she was going to drive me insane. My body screamed with want but held back. She pulled away from me. "James calm down" she said massaging my neck "Lets go out to dinner."  
  
"Sure" and we did, I felt relief. Every thing was back to normal, I had been transferred from field work to intelligent. We where slowly but surely planning the wedding it was going to be planned in the next 6 months and we would be married in about 12. We planned to have a winter wedding by the lake off the manor. I was scared but overjoyed.  
  
I had no idea how fast time was going to past but it did. I flow by not even stopping for a red light. I year had gone by and I was know sitting in my tux, surrounded by my best man Remus and best bud Sirius. Like always Peter was late, "Do you have the."  
  
Remus cut me off "For the thousandth time, rings Remus me have" he was smirking.  
  
Sirius patted me on the back "It's easy, just a quick I do and it all down hill"  
  
"And you know this because you have such experience in these situations."  
  
"I do, I'm all knowing remember" the door flow open and peter walked in.  
  
"Sorry, got lost" he smiled weakly and went off to change into his tux. I smoothed out my tux as we all lo9oked in the mirror.  
  
"What am I doing?" my palms where sweating my heart racing. "I can't" I shook my head.  
  
"Drug him" Sirius laughed.  
  
"This isn't funny but I will if I have too." Remus replied" James breath, you know this is what you want, you love her right."  
  
I shock my head not able to form words. "Pal" I was Sirius turn "You where made for each other, you are soul mates I see it in everything you do. You are going to be great don't chicken out know."  
  
"Time to go" a voice said through the door. I closed my eyes gathered my thoughts, Smiled and said with a shaky voice "Your right, let's go I can't leave as lady waiting." 


	19. The Wedding!

The wedding I'm sorry this took so long and it's so short but I will write more as soon as possible. School sux! To many test, Well I hope you like my 2 second chapter. Next is the honeymoon, that should be interesting `~!Antoinette!~`  
  
I walked out to the altar, I stood waiting. Music started from some where and faces all turned, but no one came. My throat went dry, then I caught a glimpse of Lily's maid of honor. I closed my eyes, breathing deeply. I opened my Eyes to see the most beautiful girl I have ever seen, an angel. Lily walked down the isle; she had no one to give her away. The head master had offered, but she declined. She smiled at me with those green eyes of hers and I thought I mite faint. She ware an off the shoulder dress that hugged her middle, then elegantly trailed to the floor. It was simple with silver roses embroidered around the neck line but simple was her. Her long curls incased her, like a halo and to match her dress she ware a head dress made of silver twined roses. She walked up to me and I took her arm. The room was silent, so silent you could hear a pin drop. The minister cleared his throat and began but I played no attention to him. I was stuck in my own thoughts. The ceremony seemed to last for ever. Till finally it came we placed the rings on each others fingers saying are I do's. My nervousness slipped away when the minister spoke "You may kiss the bride" he said and I did, with more emotion then I every thought I had. We had a small party at a little hall, most of our magic friends offered to help use plan a big wedding in the magic world. But I know Lily wanted a small wedding in the muggle world. Even though she had told me she didn't care and that she would be happy no matter what. I wanted her to have everything she ever wanted. 


End file.
